Love Latte
by puddleofsad
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] "Cerita ini terjadi antara seorang pengacara kawakan bernama Jongin yang dimintai mengurus seorang putri konglomerat bernama Stephanie Schrade dan harta warisannya. Ternyata Stephanie Schrader adalah Oh Sehun wanita yang pernah ada di masa lalu saat itu, hati Jongin menemukan cintanya tumbuh kembali" -KAIHUN GS
1. Chapter 1

Love Latte

Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun

Length : Chapter

Rate : T- M

Genre: Romance, hurt, little smut

Remake dari Phoebe yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.

Warning: It's Genderswitch! Don't like? Don't read!

...

" _When a cup of Coffee trying to replace the existence of love, too beauty for ugly destiny"_

" _Now. Everythings has forgotten, finnally come again"_

 _..._

SATU

Jongin uring-uringan karena hal yang difikiranya bertambah banyak. Deadline kerja harus di selesaikanya sesegera mungkin karena ia harus mengawasi Stephanie secara langsung. Peruntungan yang baik, jika bertemu dengan gadis bernama Stephanie Schrade itu maka ikatan pekerjaannya dengan mendiang nyonya Jouliette akan segera berakhir. Sekarang ada sebuah beban yang sangat besar menyangkut gadis yang mungkin masih berusia 23 tahun jika ia masih hidup. Jongin harus segera menyerahkan semua warisan ibunya kepada gadis muda yang tidak di ketahui dimana rimbanya itu sekaligus membantunya sampai gadis itu benar-benar siap secara batiniah. Usia dua puluh tiga tahun bukanlah usia yang matang untuk mengurusi seluruh kekayaan Jouliette Schrade. Parahnya, Jongin sama sekali tidak tau harus memulai dari mana untuk mencari Stephanie Schrade, tapi berbekal kenyataan bahwa Ayah dari gadis itu berada di Jepang, Jongin memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari Jepang.

"Jongin, ayo keluarlah! Sebentar lagi makan siang!"

Suara Zhang Yixing terdengar lantang, tapi penuh kasih. Jongin memandangi jam di dinding kamar yang di tumpanginya. Sekarang memang sudah tengah hari dan sesegera mungkin ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu, berharap wanita itu masih disana. Tidak ada, Yixing mungkin sudah kembali ke ruang makan. Jongin memutuskan untuk menyusul, meskipun seharian ini ia berusaha untuk memanjakan kepalanya yang pusing, Jongin masih tetap harus mengisi perut agar punya tenaga untuk hidup. Dengan langkah yang sangat lemah, Jongin berhasil turun dari lantai dua dan duduk di meja makan dengan khidmad. Yixing memasak banyak makanan dan kelihatannya sangat kerepotan karena putranya, Xingming yang berusia tiga tahun masih berada dalam gendongannya.

"Perlu ku bantu?"

Jongin menawarkan. Yixing mengtangguk senang. "Tolong bantu aku menggendong Xingming! Dia agak merepotkanku dengan rengekannya seharian ini."

Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Yixing. Dengan tangkas ia mengambil alih Xingming Kim sehingga sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Jongin membawa Xingming ke meja makan dan memangkunya dengan penuh kasih lalu memandanginya lekat-ekat. Keponakan pertama dari Joonmyun dan Yixing benar-benar bentuk mini dari ayahnya, Xingming tapi memiliki mata besar seperti ibunya. Setiap kali melihat Xingming, Jongin merasa sedang melihat kembali kenangan-kenangan masa lalu dimana dirinya harus merelakan Yixing untuk Joonmyun. Tidak tepat jika di katakan merelakan, Jongin pada saat itu juga tidak berfikir untuk menjadikan Yixing miliknya karena perasaannya selalu di lingkupi rasa ragu dan belum berakhir hingga sekarang.

"Paman, Aku tampan ya?"

Kata-kata ingmin itu membuat tawa Jongin meledak. Anak itu sudah bisa berbicara dengan baik di usianya yang balita. "Xingming, Kau merasa tampan?"

"Tentu saja aku memang tampan. Aku juga cerdas!"

Jongin kembali tertawa. Ia memandangi Yixing yang sedang menuangkan jus jeruk kedalam gelas-gelas di atas meja makan.

"Siapa yang mengajarinya berkata seperti ini?"

"Kau fikir siapa? Tentu saja ayahnya! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkannya mengatakan hal-hal konyol seperti itu!" jawab Yixing ketus.

Kali ini Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain selain percaya. Selama ia mengenal Zhang Yixing , wanita yang kini sudah menjadi kakak iparnya itu bukanlah orang yang suka memuji diri sendiri, Joonmyun yang seperti itu. Sekali lagi Jongin memandangi Yixing. Siapa sangka gadis yang dulunya sangat gila kerja harus menikah di usia muda saat karirnya tengah menanjak dan meninggalkan cita-citanya. Sekarang wanita itu bahkan sudah menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dengan sebuah blouse viscose berlengan ¾ dan rok katun bermotif bunga-bunga lalu bekerja di dapur seharian. Meninggalkan map-mapnya, rok mini, blazer dan kata-kata penuh hujatan yang selalu mengalir dari mulutnya selama di pengadilan."Joonmyun sepertinya benar-benar sudah mengubah seorang Zhang Yixing. Sekarang kau benar-benar jadi ibu dan istri yang baik, kelihatannya!"

Yixing duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan bundar itu. "Aku suka dengan ini. Setidaknya sampai XingMing siap di tinggal!"

Kim Xingming menggeliat tiba-tiba. Ia memanggil-manggil ayahnya saat mendengar sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Jongin menurunkan Xingming dari pangkuannya saat bocah itu merengek minta di turunkan dan pada akhirnya, Xingming sudah berlarian menuju ruang tamu. Jongin kembali menoleh kepada Yixing. "Dia sudah pulang? Cepat sekali, ini hari senin, kan? Bukannya jam kerja masih lama berakhir?"

"Dia selalu pulang saat makan siang, Bung!"

"Wah, sepertinya bukan hanya Joonmyun yang mengubah hidupmu, Nyonya Kim! Dia juga sudah berhasil kau ikat kuat-kuat, sampai harus pulang saat makan siang segala! Kalau saat itu aku yang menikah denganmu, aku rasa sekarang kita masih berada di London dan menjalankan rutinitas hidup yang membosankan karena harus bertemu bukan hanya di rumah, tapi juga kantor. Hidupku akan terikat dan menjadi tidak bebas karena itu!"

"Itu karena Kau belum mencoba untuk mencintai seseorang lagi hingga saat ini!" Joonmyun datang sambil menggendong Xingming. Tangannya masih sempat memukul kepala Jongin dari belakang. Joonmyun kemudian memindahkan Xingmin kepangkuan ibunya lalu duduk di kursi yang kosong.

Jongin menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang agak nyeri, Joonmyun tidak main-main. Pukulannya sangat kuat dan cukup untuk membuat Jongin limbung, ia kesulitan memulihkan pandangan matanya yang mengabur karena itu. "Aku akan menikah dengan wanita seperti Zhang Yixing!"

"Kurasa sebentar lagi fikiranmu akan berubah kalau mengetahui seperti apa Stephanie Schrade itu."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memang meminta Joonmyun mencari gadis bernama Stephanie Schrade itu. Joonmyun memiliki koneksi lebih luas untuk kawasan Jepang dan ia pasti bisa membantu Jongin dengan cepat. Terbukti, dalam waktu kurang dari tiga kali 24 jam, Joonmyun sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang Stephanie Schrade. "Kau sudah menemukan anak itu? Dia dimana? Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau ingin tau?"

"Tentu saja, ini bagian dari pekerjaanku!"

"Jangan menyesal kalau begitu…" Joonmyun menggantung ucapannya sambil menyuap makanannya, ia mengunyah dengan sangat perlahan karena semangat untuk menggoda Jongin yang sangat tinggi.

Jongin sudah tidak sabar lagi, ia sudah sangat penasaran dan tidak bisa menunggu. "Ayolah, beri tahu aku! Ini menyangkut pekerjaanku!"

"Bila ku beritahu, ini bukan hanya menyangkut pekerjaanmu adikku!" Joonmyun menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya. "Tapi kalau kau memaksa apa boleh buat. Stephanie Schrade, berada di Hokaido dua hari yang lalu, ia tinggal bersama ayahnya yang merupakan pejabat daerah, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tau. Stephanie Schrade hanya pulang ke Hokaido pada hari libur karena di Hokaido, yang ada hanyalah keluarga angkat. Ia tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya di Inggris."

"Inggris? Berarti anak itu sangat dekat selama ini?"

"Tentu saja dekat. Dia selalu bersama dengan ibunya, seorang barista di sebuah coffee Shop di Soho di kenal sebagai Stephanie Oh. Kau pernah bilang kalau nyonya Jouliette memiliki anak angkat yang di panggilnya dengan nama Stephanie, sama dengan nama utrinya. Dan gadis itu ternyata adalah anak kandungnya. Satu lagi, pernah dengar nama Oh ? Oh Stephanie adalah Oh Sehun! Bukan orang lain, Jongin. Kau memang berjodoh dengan anak itu."

Jongin terbelalak. Oh Sehun?

"Sehun? Iya aku kenal dengannya." Yixing tiba-tiba bersuara. "Coffe Shop tempatnya bekerja dekat dengan kedai milik Zhoumi kakak keduaku. Karyawannya juga selalu memesan makan siang dari kedai mie Zhoumi. Jadi dia anak seorang milyuner? Wah…"

Yixing berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Ia memandangi Jongin yang termenung lalu menoleh kepada suaminya. Joonmyun pura-pura tidak tau dengan keadaan Jongin yang masih memandangi piring di hadapannya yang kosong. Oh Sehun sepertinya membangkitkan sesuatu yang besar di ingatan Jongin sehingga menyita kesadarannya beberapa waktu.

...

Kurang panjang kah ? Ini memang sesuai dengan bab yang asli, misalkan menurut kalian kurang panjang saya bisa menggabungkan dua bab menjadi satu.

Saya masukan ke rate M karena novel ini memang sedikit menjurus ke rate M.

Dan maaf untuk honesty tidak berlanjut, walaupun hanya meremake tapi saya harus tetap mempunya feeling dengan cast fanfic. Mungkin nanti saya lanjutkan atau saya ganti lagi castnya. Dan saya butuh recomend pair dari kalian, terserah pairing couple dari manapun.

Mind to review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Love Latte

Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun

Length : Chapter

Rate : T- M

Genre: Romance, hurt, little smut

Remake dari Phoebe yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.

Warning: It's Genderswitch! Don't like? Don't read!

...

" _When a cup of Coffee trying to replace the existence of love, too beauty for ugly destiny"_

" _Now. Everythings has forgotten, finnally come again"_

 _..._

 **Dua**

Zhang Yixing memakai sebuah gaun sutra berwarna putih. Pakaiannya cukup transparan untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana tubuhnya yang berada di balik kain itu tanpa apapun sama sekali. Sebenarnya Joonmyun lebih suka jika istrinya melepaskan gaunnya dan polos saja tanpa sehelai benang pun berbaring di atas tubuhnya, tapi malam ini sepertinya Yixing sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar flirting seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Joonmyun merasa bibirnya sudah kebas, tapi ia suka saat mendengar desahan Yixing hanya karena sebuah ciuman sehingga Joonmyun terus berusaha melanjutkan usahanya untuk terus menciumi bagian tubuh lainnya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Yixing menjerit merasakan nyeri karena Joonmyun mengigit puting payudaranya keras-keras. Ia segera menjauhkan wajah Joonmyun dari dadanya dan memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Kau fikir dirimu Xingming? Xingming saja sudah tidak pernah melakukan itu lagi semenjak dia berhenti menyusu dan sekarang ayahnya yang melanjutkan!"

Joonmyun tertawa. "Apa yang harus ku katakan untuk membela diri? Aku hanya merasa lebih bersemangat karena semenjak melahirkan Xingming kita jarang melakukan ini. Kau selalu mengeluh karena takut Xingming terbangun!"

"Tapi kau belum pernah menggigitnya sekeras ini, Ayah!"

"Baiklah ibu! Kita sudah menikah selama tiga tahun dan sekarang adalah saat-saatnya Ayah sedang bersemangat untuk itu!"

"Kau sering melakukannya dengan perempuan-perempuan sebelumku?"

Joonmyun memandangi Yixing sejenak lalu merangkulnya sehingga wanita itu kini berbaring di sisinya, bukan lagi di atas tubuhnya seperti semula. "Beberapa, Ya! Hanya kepada wanita- wanita yang membuatku berselera saja. Dan tidak bisa ku pungkiri, selama tiga tahun ini, hanya kau yang membuatku selalu bergairah. Karena itu aku tidak bisa berselingkuh padahal banyak pegawai yang muda dan cantik di kantor!"

"Haruskah aku percaya itu?"

"Apa harus aku membuktikannya sekarang? Aku sudah merindukan bagaimana rasanya menyentuhmu selama dua minggu belakangan ini. Minggu lalu, kau datang bulan dan minggu ini kita kedatangan Jongin."

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi, Bagaimana bila Jongin mendengarnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya kau melakukannya tanpa bersuara, kan? Satu-satunya suara yang timbul adalah suara yang berasal dari deritan ranjang dan Dia tidak akan mendengar kalau tidak berdiri di depan pintu ini. Lagi pula sekarang mungkin Jongin sedang melamun sambil memandangi foto di dompetnya dan memikirkan Oh Sehun."

Yixing mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa hubungan foto di dompetnya dengan Oh Sehun? Aku penasaran dengan itu saat makan siang tadi. Kelihatannya Jongin sangat terkejut mendengar nama Oh Sehun."

"Ini sebenarnya rahasia. Jongin dan Oh Sehun punya hubungan khusus, sudah lama sekali. waktu itu dia berada di tahun terakhir magister di universitas Korea. Mereka adalah pasangan paling romantis di dunia."

"Oh Sehun dan Jongin? Mana mungkin. Saat aku bertemu dengan gadis itu saja, usianya masih 20 tahun. Kalau begitu dia dan Jongin punya hubungan saat gadis itu berusia lima atau enam belas…"

"Benar sekali sayang. Saat itu kami bertemu dengan Sehun di rumah teman Jongin. Sehun adalah sahabat dari adik perempuan teman Jongin itu. Beberapa kali bertemu, anak itu selalu menanyakan pekerjaan rumahnya kepada Jongin . Dan saat itu, Jongin masih bajingan dan memanfaatkannya. Tapi Jongin pada akhirnya benar-benar jatuh cinta saat merasakan kalau anak itu berbeda dengan wanita lain yang dekat dengannya. Oh Sehun selalu menceritakan semuanya kepada Jongin. Bahkan pada saat dirinya di kamar mandi, anak itu mengirim pesan kepada Jongin kalau dia sedang menyikat gigi dengan pasta dan sikat gigi yang berwarna sama."

"Benarkah? Artinya rentang usia mereka jauh?!"

"Sehun korban Kim Jongin, semula Jongin hanya tertarik untuk bermain-main karena dia tau kalau anak itu sangat mengaguminya. Tapi pada akhirnya Jongin benar-benar jatuh hati setelah beberapa kali bercinta. Puncaknya saat Sehun ternyata mengandung dan Jongin sempat frustasi karena itu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah telah bermain-main dengan anak kecil. Setelah melalui pertimbangan yang panjang, Jongin bersedia untuk menikah muda dan bertanggung jawab pada kandungan anak itu, dia bahkan sempat berfikir untuk cuti kuliah dan bekerja mencari biaya pernikahan karena ayahnya pasti tidak akan terima jika anak semata wayangnya menikah dengan cara begitu. Di usia dua puluh ima tahun menghamili seorang anak berusia lima belas tahun, Kau fikir apa kata masyarakat saat itu? Semua orang hanya akan mengatakan kalau Jongin sakit jiwa!"

"Pantas dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia dan dirimu tidak ada bedanya. Padahal selama kami berteman Jongin tidak pernah bermain-main dengan wanita manapun kecuali gadis-gadis yang kelihatannya memiliki hubungan serius. Ternyata kata-katanya merujuk ke waktu dulu, Tadi kau bilang Sehun mengandung? lalu bagaimana dengan kandunganya?"

"Sehun beruntung karena ibunya saat itu yang belakangan ini baru ku ketahui adalah ibu tirinya tidak mengatakan mengenai hal itu kepada ayahnya dan memaksa Sehun menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi dengan sedikit akal bulus, Sehun masih bisa mempertahankan kandungannya dan masih berhubungan dengan Jongin secara rahasia."

"Jadi? Kenapa sekarang bisa berpisah? Sehun sudah melahirkan?"

Joonmyun menggeleng. "Sehun keguguran saat bersama Jongin. Hal yang sangat mengguncang Jongin pada waktu itu. Dia terpuruk dan minum-minuman keras. Selanjutnya setelah bulan pertama tanpa calon bayi mereka, Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Jongin jadi orang yang kita kenal sekarang. Hidupnya sempat kacau balau dalam waktu yang lama, Kau bayangkan saja, dia Hampir seusiaku dan baru selesai kuliah setelah satu tahun sebelum dirimu. Karena Sehun Jongin menyia-nyiakan banyak waktunya, Drop Out dari kampus yang lama, lalu pindah ke London dan mengulangi Magisternya lagi dari awal!"

Yixing termenung. Ia jadi mengerti mengapa saat Jongin tau kalau Yixing mengandung anak Joonmyun, Jongin kelihatan sangat marah. Begitu juga saat tau kalau Yixing ingin merahasiakannya. Saat itu Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Mungkin semua itu terjadi karena Jongin selalu mengingat Oh Sehun, dia sangat menyayangi Oh Sehun, semua cerita Joonmyun mengesankan itu. "Lalu mengapa Sehun pergi?"

"Kalau soal itu, tanyakan saja pada orangnya. Aku tidak begitu tau karena bukan urusahku. Sekarang bagaimana? Kita lanjutkan saja…"

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat!"

Joonmyun menghela Nafas. Yixing tidak bersemangat karena mendengar dongeng sedih itu dan dia mengerti. "Kalau begitu bulan depan kau harus siap ku habisi nyonya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu turun dari ranjang selama seminggu!"

"Kau bercanda, Tuan? Lalu siapa yang akan mengurusi anak kita?"

"Kita titipkan saja pada ibumu!"

Yixing memandang suaminya heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita bulan madu kedua, di Inggris. Oke? Ibumu pasti sangat merindukan cucu pertamanya. Xingmin juga bertanya tentang paman Han. Dia ingin bertemu dengan semua keluarga ibunya di Inggris"

"Benarkah?" Mata Yixing penuh dengan binar kebahagiaan, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya semenjak pindah ke Tokyo. Xingming juga hanya pernah melihat keluarga ibunya lewat foto ataupun telpon.

"Aku sudah mengajukkan cuti selama sebulan penuh, sebenarnya juga di campur dengan perjalanan kerja. Tapi tidak masalah bukan, kalau kita sekeluarga jalan-jalan bersama sebulan penuh? Selagi Xingming belum sekolah. Jadi malam ini berterima kasihlah. Jangan buat aku kecewa, sayang!"

...

Sudah seminggu yang lalu Jongin mengirim seorang detektif swasta yang mahir ke London untuk memata-matai Stephanie Schrade atau Stephanie Oh alias Oh Sehun berbekal sedikit informasi dari Joonmyun saat ia masih di Jepang. Dan kabar yang di dapatnya sangat mengejutkan. Stephanie ternyata masih seorang mahasiswa NYU jurusan perkembangan anak dan ia membiayai kuliahnya dengan gaji sebagai barista padahal seharusnya di usianya yang sekarang Stephanie semestinya sudah lebih dari setahun menikmati waktu sebagai sarjana. Selain itu, Stephanie selalu berada di sisi ibunya sebagai Stephanie Oh dan Jouliette sama sekali tidak mengenali anaknya setiap kali bersamanya di Coffee Shop dimana Stephanie bekerja sekarang?

Dalam sebuah foto yang difax hari ini, Jongin dapat membayangkan kalau wanita itu, Stephanie Oh adalah seorang perempuan yang tomboy. Di dalam foto itu, gambar Stephanie Oh di ambil setengah badan dan terlihat menggunakan Apron putih melapisi kostum baristanya. Rambut lurusnya yang di ikat asal-asalan ke belakang seolah-olah menggambarkan bahwa wanita itu adalah pribadi yang gemar bertindak sesukanya. Jongin memijat keningnya sekali lagi. Bagaimana bisa dirinya kembali berurusan dengan Oh Sehun padahal sudah begitu lama gadis itu menghilang dari hidupnya. Sehunmeninggalkannya di saat Jongin sangat mencintainya, dan sekarang gadis itu adalah tanggung jawabnya hingga semua warisan dari mendiang Jouliette jatuh ke tangannya secara mutlak.

Begitu tiba di London, Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin buang waktu lebih banyak. Waktu istirahanya hari ini benar-benar ingin di gunakanya untuk menemui seseorang. Stephanie Oh . Malam sudah hampir tiba dan berdasarkan informasi yang didapatnya, Stephanie akan memulai jam kerjanya beberapa menit lagi. Jongin memilih duduk di pojok ruangan dan memesan secangkir Ekspresso pekat untuk menemaninya menanti. Ia berusaha menghadirkan kembali wajah gadis itu, Stephanie dengan rambut lurusnya yang berwarna hitam pekat seperti yang di lihatnya di foto mungkin akan segera datang dan memasuki pintu Itu.

 _Itukah dia_? Bisik Jongin. Seorang wanita dengan ciri seperti yang di lihatnya di foto masuk ke dalam coffee shop dengan attitude yang anggun. Matanya, hidungnya, bibir, juga rambutnya sama persis. Tapi wanita itu tidak seperti yang Sudah Jongin duga sebelumnya. Stephanie datang dengan seragam barista-nya yang berbentuk kemeja putih dengan beberapa ornamen coklat yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Ia menggunakan rok mini dan sepatu ber- hak tinggi yang membuat dia tidak terkesan tomboy sama sekali. Jongin tersenyum kecut. Penampilan Stephnie sama sekali tidak seperti dugaannya, gadis itu menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah wanita sejati yang juga menyukai fashion dan high heels.

"Sista, cepatlah! beberapa pelangganmu sudah menunggu." Teriak seorang pria muda kepadanya. Dengan tangkas Stephanie masuk kedapur dan keluar dengan menggunakan Apron bermerek sama dengan papan nama Coffee Shop di depan. Wanita itu mendekati beberapa orang pelangganya dengan ramah. Beberapa di antaranya adalah orang-orang yang sudah datang lebih dulu sebelum Jongin tapi mereka belum memesan apa-apa hingga Stephanie mendekatinya.

"Sediakan aku sesuatu yang terbaik dari racikanmu malam ini, Stephanie!" Wanita setengah baya dengan penampilan super elit itu juga sudah datang sejak tadi. Dia menunggu Stephanie hanya untuk mencicipi kopi buatanya.

"Semua racikanku adalah yang terbaik."

"Kalau begitu bawakan aku satu di antaranya!"

"Tidak adakah pesanan yang lebih spesifik, Maam? Capuchino? Ekspresso? Original…"

"Aku serahkan kepada ahlinya!" Potong wanita itu. "Kau harusnya tau apa yang terbaik disajikan untuk wanita tua sepertiku pada malam hari seperti ini!"

"Baiklah, mohon kesediaanya untuk menunggu!" Stephanie lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali kedapur dan melewati Jongin begitu saja. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seakan tak percaya. Jongin mengingatkanya pada seseorang yang sudah di carinya sekian lama. Tapi benarkah? Ia masih belum yakin dan masih harus melihatnya sekali lagi. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Jongin untuk menunggu Stephanie keluar dari dapurnya. Gadis itu membawa nampan berisi sebuah teko kaca berukuran sedang yang di penuhi teh hijau dengan sebuah cangkir dan beberapa bungkus gula non kolesterol. Kelihatanya Stephanie cukup membuat wanita tua itu terperangah karena Stephanie membawa sesuatu yang jauh dari dugaanya.

"Bukankah aku memesan kopi?" Tanya wanita tua itu.

"Maam, kau memesan salah satu dari racikan terbaikku. Dan ini juga racikan terbaikku yang kubuat dengan sepenuh hati. Teh lebih baik untukmu malam-malam begini." Dia tersenyum lalu mendekatkan punggung tangan kemulutnya sambil berbisik. "Kopi bisa membuatmu terserang insomnia!"

Wanita tua itu kemudian tertawa, Jongin juga tersenyum. Cara yang menarik untuk mendapatkan hati pelanggan, sekarang Jongin mengerti mengapa sangat banyak orang yang menunggu Stephanie Oh untuk melayaninya. Gadis itu pasti sudah memperhitungkan segala resiko yang bisa di dapat seorang perempuan tua bila harus minum kopi pada malam hari seperti sekarang. Teh hijau sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam menu dan dia menyajikanya hanya untuk wanita itu saja.

"Sis, laki-laki itu memanggilmu." Seorang pelayan muda lain berbisik kepada Stephanie.

Stephanie memandang sekilas kearah seorang pemuda misterius yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Binar matanya perlahan meredup, tapi ia masih berusaha menyembunyikanya dengan memberikan senyum kepada pelanggan wanita yang sekarang berada di hadapanya sebelum akhirnya Stephanie mengatakan kata 'selamat menikmati' dan pergi. Tidak banyak yang bisa Jongin tangkap. Suara Stephanie tidak dapat di dengarnya dengan jelas dalam jarak yang jauh. Yang pasti ia bisa melihat kalau wanita itu berusaha menyapa laki-laki yang memanggilnya melalui pelayan tadi dengan ramah. Tapi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menggerakkan bibirnya, ia hanya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkanya di atas meja. Dalam beberapa detik laki-laki itu sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan Stephanie tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. Jongin memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua yang ditutupi oleh topi yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Laki-laki yang sangat misterius.

Pada musim panas seperti ini dia menggunakan pakaian serba gelap seolah-olah ia sedang berada di tangah musim dingin. Pandangan Jongin kembali kepada Stephanie . Wanita itu masih belum beranjak dari sana. Kedua matanya memandangi uang di atas meja dengan pandangan kosong. Stephanie kelihatanya sedang berusaha mempertahankan posisinya untuk terus berdiri. Kedua tanganya menopang tubunya dengan berpegangan kepada meja. Ia terlihat tertekan dan terpukul. Laki-laki tadi pasti punya hubungan dengan perubahan perilaku yang mendadak dari Stephanie ini. Sepertinya sekarang bukan saatnya untuk meminta Stephanie untuk membahas soal ibunya. Meskipun Stephanie kelihatan kembali ceria beberapa saat kemudian, tapi Jongin tau kalau gadis itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

...

Ini saya gabung dua bab sekaligus, sesuai permintaan kalian semua.

Bab dua sebenernya hanya menceritakan secara keseluruhan masalah Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun, kenapa mereka terpisah. Untuk bagian keluarga Yixing anggap saja Yixing keturunan China sama Inggris.

Jangan bingung sama nama stephanie ya ? saya pilih nama stephanie karena saya coba cari google nama baratnya sehun itu steven jadi saya ganti stephanie karena disini sehun meranin sebagai wanita.

Dan saya juga mau remake fanfic lagi dengan rate M juga, dan saya bingung dengan pair, kalian mau recomend pairing nya?

Mind to review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Love Latte

Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun

Length : Chapter

Rate : T- M

Genre: Romance, hurt, little smut

Remake dari Phoebe yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.

Warning: It's Genderswitch! Don't like? Don't read!

...

" _When a cup of Coffee trying to replace the existence of love, too beauty for ugly destiny"_

" _Now. Everythings has forgotten, finnally come again"_

 _..._

 **EMPAT**

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang menyenangkan saat Jongin harus melakukan tindakan yang membuatnya membayar seseorang untuk menguntit Stephanie. Jongin sangat benci dengan keadaan dimana dirinya harus membiarkan Stephanie atau lebih tepatnya Sehun (meskipun dirinya belum benar-benar yakin) di perhatikan oleh laki-laki lain sepanjang hari, setiap detik. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, Jongin harus tetap melakukan hal itu demi Stephanie, agar ia tau apa yang dilakukannya dan kemana gadis itu pergi. Tapi sekarang, Jongin bersyukur atas keputusanya tersebut. Setidaknya sekarang dirinya tau kalau Stephanie sedang dalam bahaya dan laporan itu datang tanpa kenal waktu. Tidak sia-sia rasanya menyewa seseorang yang professional di bidangnya dengan biaya yang tinggi karena saat ini Jongin sudah lega melihat Stephanie yang terselamatkan dari tindak kejahatan.

" _Perempuan itu sempat dipukuli sebelum kami bergerak untuk membelanya. Sekarang pelaku penodongan itu sudah di tangani polisi dan anak buahku sudah mengurusnya"_

Laporan yang baru saja datang kurang dari semenit yang lalu itu adalah sebuah Pesan dalam bahasa Jepang yang masuk ke ponselnya saat Jongin turun dari mobilnya. Wanita yang dimaksud itu adalah Stephanie? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya setelah melihat gadis itu duduk seorang diri di salah satu sudut taman.

"Perempuan itu masih disana? Dia tidak bertanya tentangmu?" Jongin berujar pelan sambil sesekali memandangnya dan sekali lagi.

"Tidak, saya sudah berkenalan dengannya selama seminggu belakangan ini di coffee Shop. Jadi dia tidak bertanya yang macam-macam." Jawab laki-laki yang sejak tadi menanti Jongin sambil memantau gadis itu dari kejauhan. Laki-laki Eropa yang berbadan tegap dan berpakaian rapi itu adalah pria yang Jongin sewa untuk mengikuti Stephanie sementara waktu. Bukan hanya itu, Pekerjaanya juga merangkap sebagai Bodyguard yang harus bertindak di saat-saat Stephanie berada dalam bahaya. Bekerja dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk urusan membela kebenaran, membuat Jongin banyak mengenal orang-orang seperti laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Joan.

"Terima kasih atas jasamu hari ini!"

Joan menganggukkan kepalanya saat Jongin menepuk lenganya beberapa kali. Jongin memandang Stephanie yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia ingin mendekat, harus mendekat untuk memastikan gadis itu memang sudah dalam keadaan aman. Langkah demi langkahnya untuk mendekati Stephanie membuat jantung Jongin berpacu. Stephanie Schrade atau Stephanie Oh itu kembali menunduk sambil memperhatikan kaki-kakinya yang melukis aspal. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang dihiasi beberapa luka memar begitu Jongin berdiri dihadapanya tanpa suara dan terlihat agak terkejut. Matanya sempat membesar saat melihat wajah Jongin dan Jongin berusaha menerka apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Sekali lagi ia memandang Stephanie dengan tatapan penuh Tanya. Apa maksud pandangan kaget Stephanie tadi? Apakah mereka saling mengenal? Apakah benar kata-kata Joonmyun kalau Stephanie adalah…

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Stephanie bertanya dengan suara serak dalam bahasa yang Jongin kenal. Bahasa Korea.

 _Jadi kau benar-benar Sehun?_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Jongin tertawa senang tanpa disadarinya, kelakuanya itu membuat Stephanie memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau sudah gila? Ada yang lucu untuk di tertawakan?"

"Kau sudah benar-benar tumbuh dewasa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu jika kau tidak berkata seperti itu! Kau tidak melupakanku?"

Stephanie berdecak, ia berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Secepat mungkin Jongin mencoba mengejarnya dan menarik lenganya kemudian menggenggam erat. Stephanie berontak dan genggaman Jongin terlepas. Ia tidak begerak lagi dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan yang sangat datar. Tapi Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang ,menusuk perutnya pada pandangan Stephanie pandangan yang hadir sebelum pandangan tanpa ekspresi yang di tampilkannya kali ini.

"Aku punya urusan denganmu!" Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai"

"Ini tidak menyangkut urusan kita. Urusan yang ingin ku bahas adalah urusan professional dengan ibu kandungmu. Jouliette."

"Ibuku bukan Jouliette!" Stephanie terdengar agak membentak. Jawaban yang mengesankan kalau ia memberikan sinyal negatif dengan semua ini. "Dia tidak membutuhkan Stephanie Schrade sebagai anak, hanya sebagai pewaris saja!"

"Itu adalah masalahmu. Kau hanya perlu ikut aku untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan dan menangani beberapa prosedur penting lalu kembali kekeluarga ibumu. Selama ini kau sudah puas bersama dengan ayahmu, Kan? Sudah saatnya kau menggantikan ibumu untuk mengurusi semua harta peninggalannya."

"Kau mengatakan apa? Aku sudah pernah kehilangan banyak dan itu karenamu, sekarang kau ingin melakukanya lagi? Kau ingin menjauhkan aku dari keluarga yang paling dekat denganku saat ini? Kau ini siapa? Apa terlahir hanya untuk merusak hidupku?"

Mata Jongin membesar setelah mendengar barisan kata-kata dari mulut Sehun. Entah mengapa Jongin merasa kalau gadis itu sedang menikam Jantungnya dengan kejam. Sehun yang di kenalnya tidak pernah berkata sekasar ini terhadapnya, anak itu selalu tersenyum dan berkata dengan lembut seperti halnya ibu kandung Jongin sendiri. Tapi gadis yang berada di hadapannya sekarang melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. "Kau sudah menyakitiku dengan megatakan kata-kata kejam itu! Kau benar-benar Sehun ? Sehun yang ku kenal selalu memanggilku Jongin dengan wajah yangmanis. Dia tidak pernah berkata sejahat itu sekalipun!"

"Kalau begitu aku bukan Sehun yang kau kenal. Jadi menjauhlah!" Gadis itu memberikan serentetan ucapan dinginsebelum akhirnya dia pergi dengan langkah yang terburu-buru diiringi bunyi detakkan high heels-nya di aspal.

...

Jongin menekan Tuts ponselnya beberapa kali dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya dia tidak berhasil menghubungi siapa-siapa dan sudah mulai bosan dengan ini. Stephanie atau lebih tepatnya Sehun yang berubah dengan sangat signifikan membuatnya khawatir dan kebingungan. Pertama kalinya Jongin melihat gadis itu setelah delapan tahun lebih di Coffee Shop waktu itu, benar-benar mengingatkanya kepada gadis kecil yang sangat manja kepadanya. Gadis yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa kabar dan dan baru di temuinya sekarang. Namun setelah berbicara denganya, Stephanie bukan Sehun meskipun mereka adalah orang yang sama. Dan sekarang, Stephanie Oh menghilang lagi secara tiba-tiba dari pantauan Joan.

"Anak itu bersembunyi dimana?" Gumam Jongin keras-keras sambil melagkah cepat menyusuri Koridor kampus tempat Sehun menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya. Joan sudah memberi tahunya kalau Gadis itu berkuliah di kampus ini dengan nama Oh Sehun, selain itu Jongin juga sudah tau dari data-data yang di berikan oleh detektif swasta lain yang pernah di sewanya untuk menyelidiki Stephanie.

Di tanganya, terdapat secarik kertas berisi sebuah alamat di Ilchester Place yang di berikan oleh piha kampus. Di alamat ini keluarga Sehun tinggal dan dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam Jongin akan segera tiba disana. Ternyata pengetahuanya tentang Sehun sangat sedikit, Joan juga tidak memberi tau banyak hal selain dimana Sehun tinggal selama ini dan tempat itu sudah di tinggalkannya juga.

Mobil kantor menunggunya di parkiran, dalam beberapa saat kemudian Jongin sudah mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh yang masih berada dalam batas-batas toleransi. Tapi walau bagaimanapun tekadnya yang bulat untuk menemukan Sehun hari ini juga membuat Jongin melupakan segalanya. London memang bukan tempat yang asing bagi Jongin. Meskipun begitu Ilchester place juga bukanlah tempat yang biasa untuk di masukinya, Jongin bahkan tidak tau wilayah Ilchester secara detail karena ia jarang sekali melewati daerah itu. Yang pasti, Ilchester Place menandakan kalau Ayah kandung Sehun mempunyai uang yang banyak untuk tinggal di permukiman elit yang cukup di kenal di London meskipun bukan yang nomor satu.

Sebuah rumah megah dengan dinding berwarna coklat yang sebagianya di tutupi oleh tanaman rambat adalah satu-satunya rumah yang cocok dengan alamat yang di berikan pihak universitas. Rumah yang membuat Jongin terperangah, sangat luas untuk di tinggali empat orang, dan sekarang hanya tiga orang bila Sehun sudah tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya lagi. Jongin berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan mendekat ke pintu rumah setelah menyusuri beberapa anak tangga yang menghiasi halaman sempit tapi sejuk dengan beberapa tumbuhan yang tidak Jongin kenal. Ia menekan bel yang berada di samping pintu bercat coklat tua itu beberapa kali. Hening, tidak ada satupun yang menjawab apa lagi membukakan pintu. Bahkan suara gerasak-gerusuk yang menandakan kalau ada orang dirumah sama sekali tidak didengarnya. Kelihatanya rumah itu kosong dan tidak berpenghuni, Jongin putus asa.

" _What can I do for you, Sir?"_ Sebuah suara menyapa.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan memandang seorang pemuda berusia awal dua puluhan turun dari sepedanya. " _Is this Mr. Oh House_? Kelihatanya rumah ini kosong!"

Pemuda itu mendekati Jongin dengan pandangan wajah serius. "Ya, Aku anaknya yang bungsu. Namaku Jiso . Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku mencari Stephanie, emh…, Maksudku Sehun!"

Kedua alis Jiso yang lebat bertaut, kedua pipinya memerah mengesankan kalau pemuda itu sedang kelelahan. "Kau temanya? Kalau ingin bertanya tentangnya kepada orang tuaku, sepertinya kau harus menundanya untuk sementara waktu. Mereka sedang menghadiri acara keluarga di luar kota dan baru pulang besok."

"Bisa aku bertanya padamu saja?"

Jiso membuka topinya yang berwarna merah darah. "Kalau begitu kita mengobrol di dalam saja!" Pemuda itu kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk. Ruang tamu bergaya modern itu di dominasi oleh warna krim, di sofa yang membelakangi jendela-lah Jongin duduk sambil menanti Jiso selesai berganti pakaian. Di dinding sebrang ruangan, Jongin menemukan sebuah foto keluarga berukuran besar dan cukup menarik. Disana, Sehun bersama Ibu tirinya yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi kayu dengan senyum yang anggun. Lalu ada dua orang laki-laki berdiri di belakang mereka, keduanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan tuxedo hitam pekat dan dasi kupu-kupu sutra, Jiso dan Ayahnya. Foto itu tampaknya di ambil saat Sehun masih berusia belasan tahun, karena Sehun yang sekarang terlihat lebih tirus dan dewasa meskipun model rambutnya yang lurus itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Jongin menyesal tidak pernah mengetahui semua ini, meyesal karena tidak pernah tau kemana keluarga Oh pidah dan menyesal karena tidak berusaha mencarinya dengan serius, ternyata selama ini Sehun sangat dekat.

"Maaf, lama menunggu!" Jiso menyapanya. Pemuda itu sudah berubah menggunakan rumahan berwarna lembut yang menunjukkan kenyamananya. Jiso meletakkan kaleng jus dingin di hadapan Jongin dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kananya yang memegang Portabel playstasion segera menyelipkan benda itu kesaku celananya. Ia lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Kent yang kelihatanya agak terkejut mendengarkan sapaanya tadi. "Foto itu? Di ambil sesebelum Sehun berangkat ke Jepang dulu, butuh waktu lama untuk membujuk Sehun membuat foto keluarga. Dia selalu bertindak seolah-olah dirinya bukan bagian dari keluarga!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian menyilangkan kakinya rapi sambil memandangi Jio. Jongin sangat tau penyebabnya, Sehun sudah pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan merasa nyaman bila harus tinggal dengan ayahnya delapan tahun yang lalu setelah ayahnya menikah lagi. Wajah Jiso menarik perhatian Jongin, walau bagaimanapun Jiso dan Sehun memiliki kemiripan yang tidak akan terlihat kalau tidak di perhatikan secara detail.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?"

"Sehun sudah beberapa hari ini menghilang. Kami tidak bisa menemukanya dimana-mana,bahkan di tempat kerjanya juga."

"Sehun sudah keluar dari rumah ini tiga tahun yang lalu, dia tinggal bersama temanyanya, tapi ada juga beberapa orang yang bilang kalau dia tinggal di rumah pacarnya. Jadi kelihatanya kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa disini karena Sehun hanya akan ada di rumah selama musim dingin sebelum tahun baru. Dia cuma akan pulang seminggu sebelum tahun baru datang!"

"Benarkah? " Kedua alis Jongin bertaut. Sehun sudah hidup dengan gaya barat, keluar dari rumah dan tinggal bersama pacarnya bukan hal yang lazim untuk di temukan di Asia. Sehun bahkan pernah menolak saat Jongin mengajaknya tinggal bersama dulu. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar berubah. "Kau tau alamat pacarnya?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Sehun sudah tidak bersama laki-laki itu lagi. Dua tahun belakangan ini dia menyewa flat bersama beberapa orang teman!"

Jongin mengangguk. Laki-laki itu, Sehun sempat berpacaran dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya? Seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu merasa heran Karena dirinya juga begitu. "Apakah belakangan ini dia tidak menghubungi keluarga disini? Aku sudah mencarinya di Flat, tapi dia sudah tidak tinggal disana lagi!"

"Benarkah?" Jiso kelihatanya terkejut. Wajah khasnya terperangah dengan sukses. "Dia sering menelpon dan selama ini tidak pernah ada masalah yang di laporkanya. Kenapa bisa pindah? Apa dia kehabisan uang untuk bayar sewa? Kau sudah mencarinya di Soho? Dia bekerja sebagai barista disana."

"Tidak ada juga!"

"Lalu dimana dia?" Pemuda itu menggerutu pelan. Ia kelihatanya memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Masalah yang kelihatanya serius. Sehun sudah keluar dari rumah selama tiga tahun dan tidak pernah ada keluhan dari mulutnya. Keluarganya selalu menganggapnya baik-baik saja dan kejadian seperti ini tentu saja bisa menimbulkan kekhawatiran bagi seluruh anggota keluarga. "Tunggu dulu, dia punya teman bernama Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tinggal di dorm kampusnya. Kyungsoo sempat tinggal disini di awal-awal dia masuk kuliah dan pindah beberapa hari sebelum Sehun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin dia tau dimana Sehun sekarang. Mau ku berikan alamatnya?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Jongin tanpa fikir panjang. Kyungsoo. Meskipun tidak terlalu banyak ingatan yang tersisa tentang Kyungsoo, Jongin masih bisa mengingat bayangan kebersamaan keduanya setiap kali nama Kyungsoo di sebut. Kyungsoo adalah teman dekat gadis itu, dan Kyungsoo pasti tau dimana Sehun berada sekarang.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Love Latte

Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun

Length : Chapter

Rate : T- M

Genre: Romance, hurt, little smut

Remake dari Phoebe yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.

Warning: It's Genderswitch! Don't like? Don't read!

...

" _When a cup of Coffee trying to replace the existence of love, too beauty for ugly destiny"_

" _Now. Everythings has forgotten, finnally come again"_

...

 **LIMA**

Sebuah taman kecil di ujung jalan adalah tujuan berikutnya. Jongin sudah menelpon Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu dan mereka berjanji bertemu di taman itu setelah Kyungsoo pulang kuliah. Cukup banyak orang yang berjalan santai di jalan setapak taman yang mengelilingi sebuah kolam. Seandainya tidak sedang dalam keadaan buru-buru Jongin mungkin akan lebih menikmati pemandangan tempat ini. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main.

Seorang gadis berpakaian sederhana melambaikan tanganya kepada Jongin. Dia adalah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo kelihatanya masih mengenal Jongin dengan baik. Mungkin Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak berubah dewasa ini, bahkan Kyungsoo pun juga sudah berubah banyak dan Jongin hampir tidak mengenalinya jika bukan Kyungsoo yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Dengan setengah berlari Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sambil memangku sebuah buku Arkeologi yang sangat tebal.

" _Oppa_ , apa kabarmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dalam bahasa ibunya. Meskipun Jongin sudah lama menjauh dari keluarga Do , tapi semua kenangan tentang Kyungsoo adalah juga kenangan tentang Sehun. Ia mengenal Sehun karena Kyungsoo. Tentu saja pembicaraan kali ini mungkin akan menjadi pembicaraan yang asyik karena semuanya akan kembali membawa Jongin mengarungi masa lalu. "Baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau kelihatan lebih cantik!"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Terimakasih, kau membuatku melayang!"

"Bagaimana dengan Ken sekarang? Apakah dia masih marah padaku karena kejadian waktu itu?"

"Kurasa dia bahkan sudah melupakannya. Ken bahkan lupa untuk pulang kerumah semenjak dirinya menikah dan semakin sibuk mencari uang demi keluarga barunya."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. Ken adalah sahabatnya, Kakak sulung Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu dan dirinya sudah tidak pernah saling sapa sejak waktu yang cukup lama, sejak Sehun pergi meninggalkannya. Seyum Kecut Jongin hadir meskipun samar, ia kembali memandangi Kyungsoo . "Ku dengar kau tinggal di asrama kampus?"

"Sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak lagi. Aku menyewa flat bersama beberapa teman sekelas. Arkeologi bukan pelajaran yang mudah dan tinggal bersama teman-teman sejurusan membuatku lebih bersemangat untuk belajar!"

"Ku kira kau akan berada di Korea selamanya, ternyata setelah berpisah kalian masih berteman juga, maksudku kau dan Sehun." Ujar Jongin sambil memandang ke cahaya matahari yang menelisip dari balik dedaunan.

"Dia yang memberi informasi beasiswa. Sehun banyak membantu. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Jongin sekarang ada disini. Aku kira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Jantungku hampir lepas saat mendengar suaramu di telpon tadi!"

"Benarkah? Jadi Sehun tidak memberi tahumu kalau aku ada disini?"

Senyum Kyungsoo pelan-pelan memudar. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku dan Sehun sudah lama tidak berbincang dari hati kehati. Saat kami bertemu, dia yang selalu mendengar ceritaku, tapi aku tidak lagi pernah mendengar cerita apa-apa darinya."

"Dia sepertinya sangat berubah ya? Kelihatanya dia bukan anak yang dulu lagi. Aku sudah kerumahnya dan bertemu dengan adiknya, Hiro. Kami banyak bercerita dan Hiro bilang kalau Sehun juga sempat tinggal dengan pacarnya."

"Toby?" Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Saat bersama Toby dia kelihatanya sangat bahagia. Jangan katakan kalau kau ingin mencari Toby untuk menanyakan apakah Sehun sedang bersamanya!"

Jongin angkat bahu. "Kalau memang harus begitu, apa boleh buat!"

" _Oppa_ , kurasa Toby pun tidak akan tau apa-apa! Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau banyak tentang dirinya."

Jongin tersenyum kecut. Dia mencari Sehun karena ibunya, tapi mungkin akan berlanjut ke hal lain setelah menemukanya. Jongin akan menepati janjinya kepada ibu kandung Sehun untuk menjaga anaknya dengan baik sampai gadis itu benar-benar siap berdiri sendiri. Karena itulah Jongin bersedia menjalankan pekerjaan ini lebih dari sekedar kewajiban, terlebih setelah mengetahui kalau gadis yang harus di jaganya adalah Oh sehun .

" _Oppa_ , Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sehun? Kau sepertinya masih terus berusaha mendekatinya! Ku fikir kau tidak akan mencarinya, tapi ternyata sekarang kau mencarinya juga." Kyungsoo mengembalikan kesadaran Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku fikir saat itu kalian akan tetap bersama meskipun sudah kehilangan calon bayi kalian."

"Dia meninggalkanku!"

 _Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apa-apa Oppa_? Kyungsoo membatin. Ia berusaha meningkatkan cahaya wajahnya tapi terlalu sulit. Jongin benar-benar merasa kalau Sehunlah yang meninggalkannya. "Kami hanya bicara di kampus, pada saat ulang tahunku dia juga selalu datang ke Flat. Kadang-kadang dia juga mengantarku ke Korea. Tapi, kalau kau ingin mencarinya. Coba cari di St. James Park dia mungkin sedang melihat bunga-bunga disana!"

Jongin terdiam sejenak. St. James Park adalah taman yang juga sering di kunjunginya semasa kuliah dulu, ia juga pernah kesana menemani Yixing yang sepertinya saat itu sedang mengidam untuk makan fish 'n chips disana. Meskipun bukan taman yang besar, tapi taman itu cukup menarik dan lokasinya yang dekat dengan Buckingham Palace membuat taman itu laris manis di kunjungi wisatawan. Tempat yang ramai. "Ku kira Sehun tidak suka dengan tempat yang ramai!"

"Ya, memang. Tapi tidak dengan St. James Park. Dia sengaja kesana dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan pangeran seperti cita-cita konyolnya sewaktu sekolah!" Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa dengan ceria. "Tidak, tidak! Aku cuma bercanda. Saat kita merasa terlalu gaduh dan berisik, kita akan memilih mengasingkan diri dari keramaian. Begitu pula sebaliknya, kalau kita merasa sendirian dan kesepian, kita akan mencari keramaian itu kan?

Semenjak pindah kemari dia seringkali kesana karena di London, Sehun selalu merasa sendirian. Dia berhenti datang ke St. James sewaktu dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Toby. Setelah laki-laki itu pergi, praktis kehidupanya kembali seperti semula."

...

Sehun berjalan sambil mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit. Pepohonan yang melindunginya dari cahaya matahari membuat nafasnya merasa sangat bebas. Sebuah gelas kertas berisi kopi Kental yang di belinya masih berada di genggaman kedua tanganya dan memberikan kehangatan kesekujur tubuhnya. Angin sore kali ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat lega. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang disukainya dari London. Meskipun sedang musim panas, panas yang di rasakanya tidak menusuk kulit. Setidaknya selama di London ia tidak perlu mengejar-ngejar krim pemutih seperti yang selalu di lakukanya waktu SMA dulu.

Tanpa usaha yang signifikan, udara London sudah membuat kulitnya semakin cerah dari tahun ketahun terlebih saat menghadapi musim dingin.

Casio gold yang menghiasi pergelangan tanganya di pandangi berkali-kali. Sehun sedang menunggu Cassey menjemput. Wanita itu mungkin terlalu tua untuk berteman denganya, mereka bertemu di Soho dan Cassey adalah salah satu pelanggan setianya. Setidaknya di saat Sehun membutuhkan tempat tinggal untuk sementara waktu ini, Cassey menyediakan rumahnya untuk berbagi. Melarikan diri seperti ini membuat Sehun merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau dirinya masih sangat membutuhkan Jongin. Tapi laki-laki itu memberikan alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menjauh selamanya. Sehun hanya tidak ingin menambah beban Jongin bila laki-laki itu tau ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan sudah menimpanya. Satu masalah pernah membuat Jongin tampak begitu menderita dan Sehun tidak mungkin melakukannya lagi. Meninggalkan Jongin dalam rasa sakit yang akan memudar seiring dengan waktu lebih baik daripada bersamanya dan membuat Kent menanggung rasa sakit yang lebih dari itu untuk selamanya.

Kopi yang mengepulkan asap beraroma hangat itu menggoda Sehun untuk meneguknya sekali lagi. Sesaat kemudian kehangatan tadi menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya dan membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafas dengan sangat nikmat. Ia sangat suka kopi karena kopi bisa membuatnya merasa rileks dan lebih tenang, Itulah yang menyebabkan Sehun menjadi Barista dan meninggalkan rumah tiga tahun silam untuk menjalani training khusus dengan salah seorang seniornya di kampus yang juga adalah teman laki-laki yang paling dekat denganya, Toby Liguira atau biasa di panggilnya dengan T-Man. Laki-laki itu adalah seorang Barista di sebuah hotel terkenal yang berada di dekat rumah ayahnya di Ilchester, T-Man yang memperkenalkanya dengan Kopi yang pada akhirnya menjadi bagian dalam hidup Sehun hingga sekarang.

Beberapa orang yang sedang berlari-lari kecil menarik perhatian Sehun. Salah satu dari mereka adalah temanya di kampus dan sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyum dan memilih melompati pagar besi rendah yang berada di pinggir jalan setapak untuk beristirahat. Ia membuka sepatu sportnya sehingga kaki-kakinya menyentuh sejuknya rerumputan. Beberapa orang sedang berbaring disana dan Sehun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Selama beberapa hari ini dirinya selalu datang kemari pada pagi hari dan baru pulang setelah sore dengan alasan berolah raga meskipun sebenarnya Sehun hanya berkeliling saja dan menelusuri jalan yang sama setiap harinya. Besok semua kesenangan ini akan berakhir dan memang harus begitu. Ia hanya boleh lari dari kenyataan selama tiga hari dan harus kembali menjalani rutinitas seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada satu kesedihanpun yang boleh menetap lama di benaknya termasuk kesedihan karena pertemuannya kembali dengan laki-laki bernama Jongin itu.

Cangkir kertas berisi kopi yang tinggal setengah itu di letakkan Sehun di atas rumput di sebelanya berbaring. Langit tidak tampak jelas karena ditutupi dedaunan dengan kerlip cahaya matahari menghiasinya. Sehun memejamkan mata, semoga Cassey bisa menemukanya di tempat ini.

...

"Itu dia!" Bisik Jongin. Sehun berbaring di atas rumput dengan nyamanya. Kelihatanya benar-benar sedang tertidur. Gadis itu kelihatanya sangat lelah dan kesepian.

Seandainya pada saat itu Sehun jadi ikut Jongin untuk tinggal di Tokyo, apa yang akan di lakukanya? Apa yang harus dikatakanya kepada keluarganya tentang Sehun? Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau kalau dirinya sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang berusia lima belas tahun. Bisa di bayangkan bagaimana kesulitanya Jongin bila hal-hal seperti itu terjadi. Bila Sehun ikut denganya ke Tokyo, mungkin Sehun harus menyembunyikan diri dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Jongin melompati pagar besi dan berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu duduk disebelahnya. Wajah gadis itu membuat Jongin merasa damai dan tentram, memandang Sehun memang selalu membuatnya merasa damai dan masih belum berubah meskipun gadis itu sudah semakin dewasa. Dengan pakaian olah raga seperti sekarangpun tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau Sehun terlihat sama menariknya seperti saat dirinya mengenakan seragam kerja dan berada di antara aroma kopi. Jongin mendekatkan tanganya kekepala Sehun dan membelainya beberapa kali, tapi tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya. Jongin segera menarik tanganya dan memasukkanya ke saku celana. Sedetik mata mereka saling bertatapan sebelum Sehun membuang pandanganya kearah lain dan segera duduk.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya dengan suara sengit.

"Kau bodoh? Tidur di tempat seperti ini, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mencuri barang-barangmu dan membawanya pergi?"

Sehun mengucek matanya. "Bukan urusanmu kan? Kau seharusnya tidak menggangguku."

"Aku tidak akan mencarimu jika bukan karena urusan yang medesak. Besok Nona Viva Medelsohn datang dari Italia, dia adalah sekertaris ibumu yang membantu mengurusi semua hartamu. Dia membutuhkan tanda tanganmu sebagai pewaris satu-satunya untuk mengurusi beberapa hal, tapi kau malah melarikan diri, tidak ada di coffee shop, pindah dari flat, tidak ke kampus. Kau sedang menghindariku?"

"Aku melakukan semuanya karena aku suka. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua itu. Aku sedang mengurusi praktik yang akan ku hadapi bulan depan dan itu pasti akan sangat menyita waktu karena aku harus tinggal bersama satu keluarga untuk mengurusi anak mereka selama tiga bulan. Setelah itu aku akan pulang ke rumah Ayahku, jadi untuk apa membuang-buang uang untuk membayar sewa flat lagi?" Jawab Sehun. Dia tidak sedang berbohong. Sewa flat lamanya sudah habis, tapi Jongin juga menjadi alasan penguat mengapa Sehun tidak melanjutkan sewanya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya. Istriku akan segera jadi sarjana!"

Sehun melengos. "Istri? Kau masih beranggapan seperti itu? Aku bukan anak-anak lagi dan kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Karena kita sudah terlalu lama berpisah, jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang suami!"

"Untuk yang satu itu aku belum bisa. Tapi setidaknya temui Nona Viva Medelsohn di bandara, dia akan segera kembali lagi ke Italia dan aku pastikan dirimu terbebas dari semua ini. Ini menyangkut donasi ke panti asuhan yang merupakan kegiatan tahunan ibumu."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?!" Sehun memandang wajah Jongin dengan sangat menantang. Tapi sesegera mungkin ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan menggerutu dengan ekspresi murungnya. "Aish…kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu disaat seperti ini?"

"Tolonglah aku sekali lagi. Datanglah ke flatku besok pagi. Temui Nona Viva Medelsohn di bandara! Demi kebaikan lakukanlah hal ini,"

Sehun diam, dia tampak sedang berfikir dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyetujui atau menolak permintaan Jongin sekali lagi. Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari kejauhan memanggil namanya, Perhatian Sehun segera teralih dan berdiri menyongsong wanita itu. Cassandara? Dia seorang Artist manager dan sekarang sedang dekat dengan Sehun? Jongin bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang cerah saat melihat wanita itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan besok? Kau akan datang kan?" Jongin berteriak kepada Sehun yang semakin menjauh darinya. Sehun berbalik dan menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk sekali. Hanya sekali.

"Baiklah jangan lupa besok! Papa akan menunggu di rumah, mengerti?" Ujar Jongin dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya. Tapi Sehun tidak memperdulikanya lagi. Gadis itu menekap telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Secepat mungkin Sehun berusaha untuk berlari menyongsong Cassey dan keduanya saling berpelukan setelah mereka berada dalam jarak yang dekat.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Love Latte

Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun

Length : Chapter

Rate : T- M

Genre: Romance, hurt, little smut

Remake dari Phoebe yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.

Warning: It's Genderswitch! Don't like? Don't read!

...

" _When a cup of Coffee trying to replace the existence of love, too beauty for ugly destiny"_

" _Now. Everythings has forgotten, finnally come again"_

 **ENAM**

Sehun memegangi kepalanya sambil memandangi wajahnya di cermin. Belaian Jongin masih terasa hingga sekarang dan entah mengapa tidak mau hilang padahal Sehun sudah mencuci rambutnya berkali-kali sejak kemarin. Sehun tidak suka dengan perasaan ini tapi ia sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Pagi ini haruskah ia menepati janji untuk menemui Viva Medelsohn bandara? Dia bahkan tidak tau dimana alamat apartement Jongin di London untuk mengunjunginya.

Perlahan-lahan Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia mengambil ponselnya di dalam laci meja tulis dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Benda itu sudah sangat dingin karena tidak menyala semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, tapi kali ini Sehun harus mengaktifkanya kembali. Beberapa pesan masuk dari Adik laki-lakinya Jiso.

 _Kau pindah rumah? Temanmu mencarimu_

 _Kerumah. Kenapa tidak memberi tau?_

 _Ayah bisa jantungan dan aku hampir tidak_

 _Bisa menahan diri untuk mengatakanya._

 _(Sender : Little Bro Jiso xxx)_

Lebih dari sepuluh pesan berisikan kata-kata yang sama persis. Sehun menghela nafas. Teman yang kerumah? Pasti Jongin yang datang menemui keluarganya karena hanya laki-laki itu yang mencarinya kemana-mana. Ia tidak suka keluarganya repot hanya karena masalahnya dan Jongin sudah berhasil membuatnya terlihat bermasalah, Sehun memutuskan untuk menelpon Jiso. Beberapa kali telpon tidak di angkat, tapi Sehun tidak menyerah dan mencobanya terus hingga Jiso mengangkat telponya.

"Kau kemana saja?" Teriak Jiso dari ujung sana. "Kau membuatku khawatir!"

"Kau dimana? Bukankah sedang di kampus? Bisa-bisanya kau berteriak seperti itu di dalam kampusmu sendiri. Seharusnya sekarang jam kuliahmu kan?"

"Ini salahmu. Kau menelpon di saat yang salah!"

"Maaf kalau begitu." Gumam Sehun lemah. "Jiso, kau sudah memberi tau Ayah tentang hal ini?"

Jiso terdiam lama lalu menjawab dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Aku akan memberi taunya sore ini kalau kau tidak menelpon juga! Kau benar-benar pindah rumah? Ada masalah? Atau kau kehabisan uang? Ku dengar kau bahkan sampai tidak masuk kerja!"

"Masalah? Kau pasti bercanda. Seorang Sehun tidak mungkin punya masalah. Aku cuma ingin tenang karena kemarin pagi aku ujian. Aku meninggalkan flat karena sudah bosan dan sekarang pindah ke lokasi baru. Kau boleh bangga karena aku segera resmi jadi sarjana setelah srtifikat praktik ku dapatkan!" Kata Sehun penuh kebanggaan. "Kau jangan katakan dulu pada Ayah, Aku ingin memberitahu sendiri. Mengerti!"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu telponya ku tutup. Aku harus segera kembali kekelas!" Jiso benar-benar mengakhiri telpon untuknya. Sehun boleh merasa lega karena Jiso belum memberitahu Ayahnya mengenai masalah-masalah yang di dengarnya dari Jongin. Keluarganya terlalu baik, Sehun merasa sangat bersalah karena dulu sudah mengecewakan keluarga Ayahnya yang baru. Ibu tirinya dan juga Jiso tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti orang lain karena itulah Sehun tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka sama sekali. Bisa hidup bersama mereka membuatnya berhutang untuk memberikan sesuatu yang bernilai, setidaknya kebanggaan kepada keluarganya.

Dia sangat berharap bisa membuat keluarga barunya bangga. Satu pesan lagi masuk ke ponsel Sehun. Pesan dari nomor asing yang membuat keningnya berkerut.

 _Kau ada dimana?_

 _Sudah siap? Aku sudah berada_

 _Di depan rumah Cassandra_

 _Kau tinggal bersamanya, kan?_

 _Cepatlah keluar_

 _(Sender : No Number Shown)_

Sehun melihat keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Tidak terlihat siapa-siapa disana kecuali sebuah mobil yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya. Sebuah pesan masuk lagi.

 _Nona Medelsohn sedang menunggu kita di bandara._

 _Kau mau tunggu berapa lama lagi?_

 _Dia bisa ketinggalan pesawat kembali ke Italia dan_

 _Dia akan sangat kecewa dengan itu!_

 _(Sender: No Number Shown)_

Sehun menghela nafas kesal. Ternyata orang itu yang menghubunginya. Bagaimana ia tau Haruka tinggal dimana dan bersama siapa? Dengan agak kesal Ia berjalan ke lemari dan berganti pakaian secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun segera keluar dari rumah itu dan menemui Jongin di mobil yang di parkir di pinggir jalan. Ia mengetuk jendela kaca beberapa kali dan secara otomatis, kaca mobil berwarna gelap itu turun perlahan memperlihatkan Jongin yang berada didalamnya. Pria itu sempat terdiam beberapa waktu karena memandangnya tapi kemudian segera memberi perintah.

"Masuklah!"

Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di sebelah Jongin yang menyetir. Kent sukses dibuatnya menelan ludah beberapa kali. Gadis ini, bukan lagi anak kemarin sore yang menanyakan pekerjaan rumah delapan tahun yang lalu. Sehun adalah gadis dewasa yang cantik dan Anggun.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin terkejut dan berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanya. Tidak ada yang salah sama sekali. Pakaian yang di kenakan Sehun sangat normal. Sebuah jeans pensil berwarna abu-abu tua dipadu dengan sweater dari yarn lembut berwarna hitam agak longgar sehingga memperlihatkan bahunya. Kakinya menggunakan high heels dengan warna senada membuat punggung kakinya terlihat semakin putih. Tidak ada yang tidak normal sama sekali. "Aku cuma tidak suka melihatmu berdandan setebal ini!" gerutu Jongin.

Sehun segera mengambil sebuah cermin dari dalam Tas tanganya. Gadis itu memperhatikan semua sudut di wajahnya dan kemudian menatap Jongin kesal. "Tidak ada yang berlebihan seperti katamu. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat perempuan memakai Make Up? Dandananku sangat minimalis!"

"Oh, Baiklah! Wanita jaman sekarang memang sangat suka melawan kalau di marahi oleh suaminya!" Jongin berkilah dan kembali memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang suami.

Sehun tidak suka dengan itu dan Jongin sangat menyadarinya. Entah mengapa mengganggu Sehun memberikan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya, tapi kesenangan yang dirasakan Jongin tidak berlangsung lama karena sepanjang perjalanan menuju Heathrow, Sehun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun meski Jongin selalu mengajaknya bicara. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk memandangi pemandangan sepanjang jalan dan wajahnya selalu terarah keluar jendela mobil. Jongin telah dibuatnya merasa kesepian dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk ikut-ikutan membisu.

...

Sehun masih banyak diam saat bertemu dengan Nona Viva Medelsohn, ia menjalani semua prosedur yang di butuhkan dengan tenang meskipun sangat banyak kata-kata dari Nona Medelsohn yang tidak di respon olehnya. Tapi wanita terus berbicara tanpa henti seolah-olah dia sudah sangat terbiasa di perlakukan Sehun dengan cara seperti itu. Sudah tiba waktunya Nona Medelsohn untuk Check in dan sebelum itu tentunya ada salam perpisahan. Jongin berusaha memandangi wajah Sehun beberapa kali lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang dia cari? Mungkin dia berharap Sehun bersedih tapi gadis itu malah tersenyum sekali lagi. Sehun dan Nona Viva Medelsohn kelihatannya saling kenal, bahkan wanita itu sama sekali tidak terkejut saat Jongin memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai Stephanie Schrade dan dia hanya mengatakan sudah menduganya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kan?" Ujar wanita pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja, Aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkanmu dan sekarang sudah waktunya berhenti untuk bergantung padamu!"

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, hubungi Jongin saja!" Nona Medelsohn lalu memandang wajah Jongin sekilas lalu kembali kepada Sehun.

"Dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjagamu!"

Sehun mengibaskan tanganya. "Tidak perlu sampai begitu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapa-siapa. Sekarang kau tidak usah khawatir. Pergilah, Kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat."

Nona Medelsohn memandang wajah Sehun lama. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengulurkan kedua tanganya dan memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi!" Sehun kemudian berusaha melepaskan pelukanya tapi Nona Medelsohn menolak. Jongin memandang wanita itu dengan kening berkerut. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Sehun?

"Dia ada disini."Ujar Nona Medelsohn. "Laki-laki itu!" Keduanya diam dan mematung. Jongin berusaha mencari apa yang sedang Nona Medelsohn perhatikan dan siapa yang dimaksud dengan laki-laki itu. Mata Jongin memandang berkeliling dan menemukan sesuatu. Laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang mengubah wajah ceria Sehun menjadi sedih di Coffee Shop tempo hari. Dia sedang duduk di kursi tunggu bersama seorang laki-laki yang penampilanya sangat rapi dan prima. Meskipun terlihat akrab, di antara keduanya terasa seperti ada tembok yang membuat mereka berjarak, yang satu pura-pura tersenyum, dan yang satu berusaha meramaikan cerita dengan omong kosong.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Sehun kembali berusaha melepaskan dekapan Nona Medelsohn dan kali ini Wanita itu tidak bisa menolak. "Aku akan baik-baik saja bersama Jongin disini. Kau pergilah!"

Nona Medelsohn akhirnya beranjak dengan ekspresi tidak rela, Ia memandang Jongin dengan harapan Jongin bisa menjaga Sehun menggantikanya dan harapan itu bisa Jongin tangkap dari pandangan matanya. Sehun terlihat gusar ia menundukkan wajahnya terus menerus setelah bayangan wanita itu tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau pulang duluan saja!" Kata Sehun pelan. Jongin kembali mengerutkan keningnya heran sambil memandang wajah Sehun dengan lebih serius. Laki-laki yang sama membuat Sehun memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berbeda, bukan wajah sedih seperti yang pernah Jongin lihat dulu, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Takut. Sehun takut? "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku…, Aku mau…"

"Kau mau bersembunyi sampai orang itu pergi?" Potong Jongin begitu mendengar jawaban yang ragu-ragu dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku pernah melihat laki-laki itu di café dan kau bisa menghampirinya dengan senyum meskipun saat itu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja! Lalu sekarang kenapa malah ingin menghindar? Dia siapa dan punya masalah apa denganmu? Mantan pacarmu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Gadis itu kelihatanya bingung ingin memberi jawaban seperti apa kepada Jongin. Mungkin Jongin terlalu banyak bertanya, mungkin ia takut memberikan jawaban yang tidak tepat. Tapi Jongin merasa harus bertindak sangat tepat karena ini adalah langkah pertamanya untuk melindungi Sehun seperti janjinya.

"Diam berarti iya!" Kata Jongin lagi. "Kalau kau pernah di kecewakanya, ayo kita buat dia kecewa pada dirinya karena sudah meninggalkanmu." Dengan tegas ia meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat.

Sehun berusaha menarik tanganya tapi Jongin tidak akan melepaskanya, tidak untuk saat ini. "Aku tidak bisa!" Gumamnya.

"Kenapa? Aku ada disini bersamamu!" Dan Jongin merasa tangan Sehun melemah. Sehun memang sudah seharusnya begitu, membiarkan Jongin menggandeng tanganya dan melewati kedua orang yang menjadi sumber rasa takutnya. Jongin bisa merasakan kalau pandangan kedua orang itu tertuju padanya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Dia tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tanganya hingga mereka masuk ke mobil dan menjauh dari Heatrhow. Kenapa Sehun harus takut? Dia harus belajar menghindari perasaan takut dengan menghadapinya. Bila dia takut pada salah satu di antara kedua orang itu, maka seharusnya Sehun terus menemuinya hingga rasa takutnya menghilang.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Love Latte

Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun

Length : Chapter

Rate : T- M

Genre: Romance, hurt, little smut

Remake dari Phoebe yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.

Warning: It's Genderswitch! Don't like? Don't read!

...

" _When a cup of Coffee trying to replace the existence of love, too beauty for ugly destiny"_

" _Now. Everythings has forgotten, finnally come again"_

...

Anak itu itu baru datang dengan seragam lengkapnya. Kali ini rambutnya di kuncir ke belakang dengan sederhana membuat Sehun tampak semakin dewasa. Dia datang tanpa memperhatikan Jongin sama sekali dan kembali kekesibukanya seperti biasa. Setelah berkeliling menanyakan pesanan, Sehun hampir tidak keluar sama sekali dari dapur kecuali untuk mengantarkan pesanan beberapa orang penting yang ingin di layani langsung olehnya.

Kalau sedang bekerja Sehun menjadi orang yang berbeda lagi. Semua orang mengenalnya dengan nama Stephanie, mengingatkan Jongin pada cerita Jouliette karena ia memiliki anak angkat yang di panggilnya Stephanie karena gadis itu yang mengingatkan Jouliette kepada Stephanie putri kandungnya, Jouliette tidak salah karena gadis yang selalu di perlakukannya secar istimewa memang putrinya.

Sehun tampak sangat professional dan penuh dengan keceriaan, ucapanya yang cerdas seringkali di sukai pelanggan dan dia sepertinya sangat menguasai apapun tentang kopi. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Jongin datang ke Coffee Shop hanya untuk memperhatikan Sehun saat dia bekerja dan kedua kalinya juga ia melihat laki-laki itu di tempat duduk yang sama seperti sebelumnya, menggunakan pakaian dan topi yang sama dan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Jongin lakukan, memperhatikan Sehun dari awal datang hingga sekarang.

Jongin tau kalau Sehun sudah menyadari kedatangan laki-laki itu, dan ia juga bisa melihat kalau di balik wajah cerianya, Sehun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia sangat prima karena bukan hanya satu atau dua orang yang memperhatikanya. Kepercayaan diri yang tidak Sehun miliki di luar Coffee shop ini. Haruka membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi kepada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di meja yang berada di samping Jongin, meletakkan pesanan dan mempersilahkan dengan sopan di iringi bincang-bincang singkat tentang coffee art yang di lakukanya di atas kopi pesanan laki-laki itu.

"Kau sedang bahagia?" Tanya laki-laki itu sopan. "Kau menggambar bunga apa?"

Sehun angkat bahu, "Itu bunga spesies baru." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau bertanya apakah aku sedang bahagia? Tentu saja. Karena malam ini kau datang lagi untuk menikmati kopi buatanku. Aku sangat bahagia dengan itu!"

"Anak ini,"laki-laki itu kemudian terkekeh untuk beberapa waktu. "Apakah kau sedang menggoda orang tua?" Haruka mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi. Laki-laki itu mungkin juga pelanggan tetapnya yang datang pada hari-hari tertentu.

"Aku akan kembali ke Paris besok lusa. Kau mau datang kerumah besok sore? Istriku mengundangmu kerumah untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan sangat merindukanmu dan keluargamu!" Gumam Sehun dengan akting sedihnya, "Aku akan datang bila tidak sedang berhalangan. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati kopiku, aku harap bukan untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku akan membuatkan kopi untukmu kalau aku ke Paris suatu saat nanti."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk. Perlahan-lahan Sehun meninggalkanya dengan sopan menuju Jongin. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya lagi, tapi terlihat sedikit mengerikan. "Anda tidak memesan apa-apa dari tadi, Apa perlu bantuan?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Tidak, tadi aku cuma sedang berfikir akan minum apa!"

"Jadi, Anda mau minum apa? Sudah tau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan yang seperti itu!" Kata Jongin sambil menunjuk kemeja laki-laki Paris tadi.

Spontan Sehun memandang kearah laki-laki yang mengundangnya makan malam dan tersenyum kepadanya sekali lagi. Laki-laki itu memandang Jongin dan tersenyum ramah untuknya juga. Tampaknya ia mendengarkan ucapan Jongin barusan dan segera maklum.

"Buatkanlah untuknya juga dan aku yang traktir." Kata laki-laki itu, "Gambarkan sebuah hati di atas cangkirnya."

Spontan Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang, tapi kemudian Sehun melarikan pandanganya kearah lain. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!"

"Sehun." Kent memanggil namanya keras, beberapa orang memandang kearah Sehun dan mulai berfikir yang bukan-bukan. Selama ini semua orang mengenalnya dengan nama Stephanie Oh dan tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya Sehun selain keluarganya dan Kyungsoo. Jongin melihat wajah Sehun yang menahan geram berpaling kearahnya. "Mama , Antarkan kopi Papa ke meja Tuan itu!"

...

Sehun memandangi Jongin berkali-kali, laki-laki itu dalam waktu yang singkat sudah terlibat dalam sebuah obrolan asyik dengan Tuan Vincent yang merupakan seorang duta besar Paris di London. Keduanya kelihatan saling mengerti dan saling menyukai, Bahan pembicaraan mereka pasti tidak akan pernah habis karena Tuan Vincent dan Jongin bekerja di bidang yang sejalan. Belakangan ini Jongin semakin sering terlihat di sekitarnya membuat Sehun merasa kurang nyaman. Laki-laki itu entah mengapa menjadi sangat menyebalkan dan selalu mengajarkan Sehun memanggilnya Papa seperti yang selalu di lakukannya dulu.

"Sis, Tidak biasanya laki-laki itu tidak memanggilmu!" Riddy yang merupakan junior yang paling dekat dengan Sehun berbisik sambil memandang kearah laki-laki berpakaian gelap yang selalu datang setiap hari sabtu.

Toby, setiap kali melihat wajahnya Sehun merasa sedih. Tapi ia tidak ingin terus begitu karena tidak ada satupun kesedihan yang boleh menyerangnya lebih dari tiga hari. Asalkan dia dan Toby bertemu di antara aroma kopi, Sehun akan merasa lebih siap untuk menghadapinya dan tidak akan menyimpan luka sehingga ia bisa melupakan kedatangan Toby keesokan paginya. Tapi pertemuanya di bandara beberapawaktu yang lalu mungkin akan terus membekas karena tidak ada aroma kopi yang bisa membuat hatinya lebih tenang.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak mood." Jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan sisanya? Aku harus menghadiri acara. Besok akan ku usahakan datang pagi-pagi karena lusa aku hanya akan datang malam karena harus paktek."

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk bekerja penuh besok? Kalau begitu Café akan ramai pada pagi hari. Apa kau sudah mengatakanya pada Bos?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengatakanya sebelum meminta libur beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia setuju." Sehun kemudian melepas Apronya dan masuk kedapur. Selang beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar dalam keadaan rapi dengan membawa tas yang biasa menemaninya kemana-mana. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Dia memaksakan senyum sekali lagi dan entah berapa kali lagi ia harus melakukanya hari ini. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak melirik Toby sama sekali dan melangkah lemah ke luar café. Hari ini Cassey akan menjemputnya lebih cepat karena mereka akan mengunjungi sebuah acara. Sehun sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk tidur seandainya dia bisa memilih, Tapi kali ini sebaiknya Sehun mengalah karena ia sudah berkali-kali menolak ajakan Cassey untuk menemaninya kepesta.

"Mama mau kemana? Kenapa pulang tidak bilang-bilang pada Papa?!" Suara Jongin berbisik di belakang telinganya secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun terkesiap dan berusaha menjauh, ia kemudian memandang Jongin dengan perasaan kesal. Beraninya dia melakukan itu di depan banyak orang! Sehun kembali melirik orang-orang yang berada dalam café melalui dinding kaca tembus pandang, dan beberapa diantaranya memperhatikan mereka juga.

"Berhentilah menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan sebutan Papa. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya!" Sehun menggerutu.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku suka kalau kau tidak suka. Apapun yang kau tidak suka aku suka! Lagipula aku hanya membantumu untuk membuat laki-laki itu cemburu. Dia mantan pacarmu kan?"

"Ha ha." Sehun mengeluarkan tawa yang dibuat-buat lalu memandang Jongin dengan ekspresi ganas. "Aku sangat menghargai itu. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau inginkan, Jadi mengapa kau tidak menjauh juga?"

"Masih ada satu hal yang belum kau lakukan. Izinkan aku menjagamu sesuai dengan wasiat mendiang ibu kandungmu dan setelah itu aku benar-benar akan pergi dari hidupmu!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan bisa menjaga diri. Jadi jangan meminta hal-hal yang aneh!Wasiat itu tidak akan cukup untuk jadi alasan." Sehun kemudian berpaling dan segera masuk ke Porche hitam milik Cassey yang sudah menunggunya di pinggir jalan.

...

 _Anak Itu!._ Jongin menggeram. Ia sudah mengikuti mobil Cassey sejak tadi dan sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, keduanya sama sekali belum keluar dari pesta. Jongin sudah menguap beberapa kali menanti Sehun dan Cassey keluar dari gedung itu dan memastikan kalau keduanya sampai di rumah dengan aman.

Ia memandangi ponselnya dan berusaha menelpon ke nomor Sehun yang di dapatnya dari Joan. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak mengangkat telponya. Hal itu membuat kegeraman Jongin bertambah namun ia cukup bijak untuk tidak menyusul kedalam. Kalau hal seperti itu di lakukanya, Jongin yakin akan ada keributan besar yang pada akhirnya juga mempengaruhi masa depanya karena di dalam sana adalah tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang terkenal senegara ini.

Mata Jongin yang mulai sayu segera terbuka lebar ketika melihat bayangan dua orang melewati mobilnya dan masuk ke sebuah Porche hitam milik Cassey yang berhadapan dengan mobilnya. Keduanya sudah akan pulang, Cassey membuka mantelnya setelah memasuki mobil sedangkan Sehun segera bersandar dan tertidur. Keduanya mungkin mabuk, Tapi setidaknya Cassey terlihat lebih segar untuk menyetir mobil. Meskipun begitu Jongin masih merasa khawatir dan terus mengikuti keduanya melarung jalanan Metropolitan kota London untuk beberapa saat.

Ada yang aneh, laju mobil Cassey sudah melampaui batas dan Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa mengejarnya. Tentu saja bukan karena Jongin tidak terbiasa membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, melainkan karena di London hal itu terlarang dan dia tidak mungkin melakukanya bila keisengan seperti itu bisa membuatnya masuk penjara dan kehilangan reputasi yang dapat mempengaruhi karirnya yang gemilang. Tapi Jongin belum menyerah. Keduanya dalam beberapa saat lagi pasti sudah berada di kantor polisi karena mustahil Cassey tidak tertangkap dengan kecepatan mobilnya yang menggila. Bunyi sirine mobil polisi yang merebak seolah-olah ikut bersorak untuk Jongin yang tersenyum karena dugaanya sama sekali tidak meleset.

"Sehun, Kena Kau!" Bisik Jongin penuh kebanggan.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Love Latte

Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun

Length : Chapter

Rate : T- M

Genre: Romance, hurt, little smut

Remake dari Phoebe yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.

Warning: It's Genderswitch! Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

" _When a cup of Coffee trying to replace the existence of love, too beauty for ugly destiny"_

" _Now. Everythings has forgotten, finnally come again"_

* * *

Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, tidak ada satu pertanyaan polisipun yang berhasil di jawabnya karena ia memang sedang tidak berkonsentrasi. Berkali-kali Polisi menudingnya karena membawa mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi tapi Sehun tidak bereaksi apa-apa kecuali saat di tanya apakah dirinya sedang mabuk, maka ia akan menjawab dengan kata tidak bernada sengit.

Jongin sudah mendunganya. Tidak ada satupun yang meleset dan hal itu cukup untuk membantunya mengikat Sehun. Sudah hampir satu jam Jongin berdiskusi dengan kepala polisi distrik setempat untuk menyelamatkan keduanya dan ia cukup berhasil meskipun tidak sempurna. Sehun tidak sedang mabuk sehingga kemungkinan bebasnya lebih besar sedangkan Cassey selain sedang dalam keadaan mabuk juga merupakan pemilik mobil dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyetir antara keduanya, Maka Cassey harus bertanggung jawab atas itu suka ataupun tidak. Sekarang yang di lakukanya hanyalah duduk santai di ruangan itu sambil menanti Sehun di bawa masuk untuk mendapatkan nasehat dari kepala polisi yang bernama George.

Jongin berusaha menahan senyum saat melihat wajah Sehun yang terkejut melihat keberadaanya di kantor polisi. Walau bagaimanapun, Sehun cepat atau lambat harus mengakui kalau kali ini Jongin sangat berjasa dalam kehidupanya.

"Untung Dia ada disini untuk menjamin!" Kata George kepada Sehun yang duduk di hadapanya. "Tapi kau belum bebas, selama satu minggu ini kau masih akan berada dalam pengawasan dan bila mengulanginya lagi kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dua kali lipat!"

Sehun diam seribu bahasa, sesekali ia melirik Jongin yang berada di sampingnya sambil menyembunyikan perasaan tidak sukanya.

"Tuan, Gadis ini adalah bimbinganmu dan aku kembalikan kepadamu, Pastikan dia selalu berada di tempat yang benar dan bersama orang yang benar. Jangan sampai dia tidak berada di rumahmu saat petugas memeriksa, dan Kau!" George beralih memandang Sehun. "Jangan bersikap buruk seperti ini lagi. Pastikan dirimu selalu berada di dalam kegiatan terlapor dan meminta izin bila ada kegiatan di luar wilayah terlapor!" Setelah melalui percakapan yang panjang, Akhirnya George mengizinkan Jongin untuk membawa Sehun pulang. Sudah hampir pagi, mungkin dua atau tiga jam lagi langit berubah menjadi terang benderang. Sehun mengikuti Jongin keluar dari kantor polisi dengan kawalan dua orang prajurit hingga pintu utama terlewati.

"Wilayah terlapor, kegiatan terlapor apa?" Tanya Sehun sengit. Ia menolak untuk pulang bersama Kent meskipun Jongin sudah membujuknya untuk ikut berkali-kali. Sehun bahkan tidak mau mendekati mobilnya di parkiran dan lebih memilih untuk berdebat tidak jauh dari pintu kantor polisi. Gaun pestanya yang berkerlip, bergoyang-goyang di tiup angin. Matanya juga memerah dan wajahnya tampak sangat pucat.

"Aku cuma melaporkan kegiatanmu sehari-hari karena kau masih berada dalam pengawasan sekarang. Jadi kau hanya boleh berada di wilayah yang ku sebutkan setidaknya selama seminggu sebelum mereka memberikan kelonggaran. Itu juga bila kau patuh, Kegiatanmu yang boleh di laksanakan hanya di Coffee shop hingga sore atau malam kalau kau lembur, lalu sisanya Apartemenku!"

"Apa?" Sehun terdengar shock. Ia harus berada di Apartemen Jongin dalam waktu yang cukup lama, seminggu bukan waktu yang sebentar jika harus hidup bersama orang yang tidak di harapkanya. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku di penjara saja."

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti saranku. Kalau kau memilih untuk di hukum bersama Cassey, maka silahkan bersiap-siap menerima kekecewaan Ayahmu. Kau tidak suka membuat orang tuamu Khawatir, Kan? Cassey adalah kalangan sosialita juga, berita ini pasti akan segera menyebar bahkan sebelum malam ini habis. Kau mau kalau namamu terbawa-bawa dalam kasus ini dan orang tuamu akan melihat namamu terpampang di surat kabar? Anak bodoh! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku!" Jongin kemudian tersenyum penuh dengan percaya diri.

Sehun memegang kepalanya. "Kenapa aku harus tinggal denganmu?"

"Karena kau menjadi Nany di rumahku." Jongin mengeluarkan secarik kertas tugas dari NYU yang menunjukkan kalau Sehun akan menjadi pengasuh anak yang berada di rumahnya. Hanya alasan karena Jongin tidak punya anak dan ia tinggal sendiri. Tapi untungnya dengan mudah ia bisa mendapatkan izin melalui bantuan Kim Joonmyun dan menjadikan Xingming sebagai tanggung jawabnya sementara. "Sebaiknya Kau ikut aku, mengerti?"

Sehun meletakkan kedua tanganya di pinggang sambil menghela nafas tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini sekarang? "Bagaimana bila aku mau ke kampus?"

"Aku juga sudah melaporkan Kampus sebagai tempat yang boleh kau kunjungi, Sekarang pulanglah bersamaku atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan menjadi sarjana setelah kuliah sekian lama. Penjara bisa membuat reputasi kampus terdengar buruk dan kau bisa di keluarkan hanya karena sebuah masalah kecil seperti ini! Makanya jangan menyetir sambil mabuk!"

"Aku tidak menyetir dan tidak sedang mabuk!" Suara Sehun terdengar sengit.

"Kalau tidak mabuk, lalu kenapa kau tertidur di dalam mobil dengan mata merah seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya merasa lelah dan harus istirahat. Seharusnya aku pulang dan menolak untuk di ajak kepesta!" Sehun kemudian menggosok hidungnya beberapa kali, kelihatanya dia akan segera terkena flu. Jongin melepas Jasnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun secara tiba-tiba, tapi Sehun menolak. "Sudahlah, Jangan sok perhatian!"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Ibumu untuk menjagamu!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diri dan tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan!" Jongin mendengus. "Lalu tertangkap oleh polisi dalam keadaan mabuk, Apa namanya kalau bukan kesalahan! Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau selama seminggu ini kau berperilaku baik! Jadi jagalah dirimu dari kesalahan-kesalahan berikutnya. Mengerti?" Kata Jongin kesal.

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya dan heran saat menyedari dia sedang berada di sebuah tempat asing. Warna hitam sangat menonjol memenuhi ruangan itu kecuali dinding yang berwarna kuning gading. Meja, pintu, Jam dinding, kursi bahkan sofa dan ranjang beserta selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya juga berwarna hitam. Lampu tidur masih menyala di sudut ruangan meskipun cahaya matahari menyelisip di sela-sela tirai yang menutupi jendela. Sehun menggeliat, Ia masih mengenakan pakaian semalam dan perlahan bisa mengingat sebabnya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di rumah Jongin, sebuah apartement dengan dua kamar, dapur dan ruang tengah. Semalam ia di bawa kemari karena Jongin membebaskanya dari tangkapan polisi meskipun Sehun masih dalam masa percobaan.

"Kau masih ingin tidur? Sekarang sudah hampir siang!" Jongin berteriak dari luar kamarnya. Sudah siang dan dia masih ada di rumah? Apakah Jongin tidak pergi bekerja? Sehun memperhatikan Jam di dinding lekat-lekat. _Astaga, aku harus bekerja!_ Desisnya. Secepat kilat Haruka berkeliling kamar menacari seragam kerjanya dan heran saat dirinya tidak menemukan apa-apa. Sehun ingat kalau dirinya tidak membawa sehelai pakaianpun semalam kecuali pakaian yang di kenakanya. Wajah heranya kemudian berubah menjadi sangat cemas. Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemui Jongin yang duduk di atas sofa sambil menonton berita pagi.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak punya pakaian!" Katanya. Jongin mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya. "Besok kita ambil!"

"Besok? Sekarang aku harus pakai apa? Pagi ini antar aku kerumah Cassey untuk mengambil barang-barangku! Aku mau kerja dan seragamku tertinggal di mobil." Sehun kemudian memegangi kepalanya karena baru teringat sesuatu, ia mengganti seragam kerja dengan baju pesta di mobil milik Casey semalam.

"Ya, Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Seragamku tertinggal di mobil Casey!" Bel berbunyi begitu Sehun selesai mengeluh. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu dalam waktu kurang dari semenit. Ia tampak berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki beberapa waktu, lalu kembali menutup pintu dan membawa sesetel pakaian bersih yang baru selesai di Laundry.

"Seragamku!" Seru Sehun gembira. "Ini seragamku atau seragam baru?"

"Tentu saja seragammu. Aku mengambilnya di kantor polisi semalam!" Kata Jongin sambil menyerahkan pakaian bersih itu kepada Sehun. Ia lalu menggeser sebuah kantong kertas berwarna coklat yang ada di samping pintu kamar Sehun kehadapan gadis itu dengan kakinya. "Hari ini sabtu. Kau tidak kerja pada hari ini, jadi sampai besok pagi pakai pakaian ini saja dulu. Hari ini mustahil pakaianmu bisa di jemput karena halaman rumah Cassey penuh dengan wartawan." Jongin kemudian menunjuk televisi sambil kembali duduk di sofa.

Sehun melirik televisi. Berita tertangkapnya Cassey sudah tersebar pagi ini, sampai masuk BBC segala? Sehun bisa bernafas lega karena namanya sama sekali tidak di bawa-bawa. Seandainya Jongin tidak ada, mungkin Ayahnya akan sibuk datang ke kantor polisi untuk menjemputnya pulang, belum lagi keributan di Kampus dan _Coffee Shop_ yang bisa saja memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan dirinya karena reputasi yang buruk. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupnya bila Jongin tidak ada.

Sehun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan, menggeser kantong kertas berisi pakaian yang di berikan Jongin dengan kaki menuju kamar lalu menutup pintu. Ia berjalan ke lemari dan meletakkan seragamnya yang sudah rapi disana. Setelah itu Sehun meraih kantong kertas di lantai dan meletakkanya di atas ranjang lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Sehun bernafas lega, sebuah pakaian rumahan di dapatnya dengan gratis dan kelihatanya masih baru. _Sweater_ tebal berwarna ungu yang di belikan Jongin untuknya sangat di sukainya. Ukuranya sangat pas dengan lengan ketatnya dan kerah bergaya turtle neck yang cukup lebar, selain itu _sweater_ ini juga di temani sebuah celana katun yang sangat pendek sehingga tetap tidak akan terlihat bila di kenakan bersama _sweater_ nya. Ia merogoh kantong kertas itu lagi, masih ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuat Sehun terkesiap. Sehun membelikanya sepasang pakaian dalam dengan ukuran yang sangat pas denganya. _Laki-laki itu, tau darimana_? Fikir Sehun


	8. Chapter 8

Love Latte

Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun

Length : Chapter

Rate : T- M

Genre: Romance, hurt, little smut

Remake dari Phoebe yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.

 _Warning: It's Genderswitch! Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

" _When a cup of Coffee trying to replace the existence of love, too beauty for ugly destiny"_

" _Now. Everythings has forgotten, finnally come again"_

* * *

Aroma Nasi merebak membangkitkan selera. Makan nasi di London adalah kegiatan langka dan hari ini Sehun sedang melakukanya. Jongin baru saja selesai membuat sarapan pagi yang mereka lakukan pada jam-jam mendekati waktu makan siang. Sehun tidak menyangka kalau Jongin menantinya untuk makan bersama meskipun dia tetap selalu menyertakan embel-embel keluarga di penghujung ucapannya, keluarga yang baik harus menyempatkan makan bersama dalam satu meja setidaknya sekali dalam sehari. Kelihatanya Sehun akan lebih memilih untuk menyerah daripada harus berdebat dengan Jongin selama dirinya tinggal disini.

Suapan pertama, Sehun mendapati rasa yang mengingatkanya kembali kepada keluarganya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan makanan yang seperti sekarang dan masakan Jongin cukup membuatnya merasa terpuaskan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun mendehem, lalu pura-pura berfikir. "Lumayan!" Mendengar itu Jongin tersenyum senang. Dia memang sengaja memasak nasi dengan beberapa lauk pauk sederhana karena saat ini dirinya sendiri juga sedang ingin menikmatinya. Nasi juga diharapkanya mampu mengembalikan semangat Sehun seperti Sehun yang tujuh tahun lalu Jongin kenal. "Pakaianya cukup nyaman, kan?"

"Lumayan!" Sehun mematung sesaat begitu menyadari pandangan aneh Jongin kepadanya, mungkin Jongin mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih panjang dari sekedar kata lumayan. "Kau membelinya sendiri?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Aku membelinya saat mengantar seragammu ke Laundry tadi pagi. Pilihanku tepat, Kan? Sangat pas denganmu!"

"Ya…kau silahkan berbangga, pakaian seperti ini bukankah punya ukuran baku? Kau berkata seolah-olah pakaian ini di buat khusus untukku!"

Jongin Mengunyah makananya dan menelanya sebelum berbicara. " _Bust_ 78, _weist_ 62, _hip_ 80, kau fikir mudah mencari pakaian dengan ukuran seperti itu, coba kau bayangkan, aku harus berkeliling di temani seorang _SPG_ di supermarket dan harus mendapat pandangan heran wanita-wanita yang mungkin berfikiraku maniak karena mencari pakaian yang ukuranya nyaris mustahil!" Jongin kemudian memasukkan makanannya lagi kedalam mulutnya. "Tubuhmu benar-benar sudah menentang hukum alam. Pinggangmu sangat kecil untu ukuran wanita Eropa!"

Sehun terdiam sesaat, kemudian meneguk segelas air putih yang ada di sebelahnya dalam jumlah banyak. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup, Jongin tidak sedang membicarakan _sweater_ yang di berikanya tapi pakaian lain yang juga berada dalam kantong kertas itu. Bukan pembicaraan yang aneh, seharusnya. Tapi Sehun selalu merasa sensitif bila membicarakan masalah-masalah yang seperti itu, setidaknya selama dua tahun ini dia tidak pernah mendengarkan seorang laki-lakipun menilai ukuran tubuhnya."Terima kasih," Gumamnya lirih.

"Ya, tentu saja kau harus begitu!"

Jongin kelihatan senang karena sekali lagi ia menang, Sehun kembali makan dengan lebih pelan. "Kau tau darimana?"

"Maksudmu ukuran-ukuran ajaib itu? Kau tidak usah takut karena aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu kecuali memegang tangan sewaktu di bandara itu. Meskipun kita dulu sudah sangat sering bercinta, tapi tubuhmu usia lima belas tahun dengan sekarang sama sekali berbeda. Aku hanya melihat!"

"Melihat? Aku tidak pernah menggunakan pakaian yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuh!"

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Seragam kerjamu! Siapa saja bisa menilai," Jongin menelan ludahnya begitu menyadari kalau Sehun agak gemetaran. "Saat kau tidak memakai _apron_ tentunya. Jadi kalau kau menggunakan seragam kerja tanpa _apron_ , pakailah atau apa saja yang bisa menutupi tubuhmu!"

Sehun makan semakin perlahan, ia tidak membalas ucapan Jongin kali ini dan hal itu membuat Sehun merasa kalau hari ini menjadi beku. "Kau sakit?" Tanya Jongin. "Tadi malam, Kau tertidur di mobil Cassey karena apa?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat. "Semalam? Aku punya Migrain, dan sekarang kelihatanya bertambah dengan flu. Kau punya obat flu?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi sebaiknya kita kedokter setelah ini. Cepat habiskan makananmu!"

"Baiklah," Gumam Sehun diiringi anggukan lemahnya. Ia makan beberapa suapan kecil lagi, lalu kembali bicara pada Jongin. "Aku tidak suka bertemu denganmu. Demi Tuhan!"

Sebuah senyum menyungging di sudut bibir Jongin, sangat tipis. "Kau marah padaku karena apa? Karena kau keguguran saat bersamaku? Kau fikir aku sengaja membiarkanmu jatuh waktu itu?" Gumamnya, ia berharap Sehun menjawab tapi ternyata tidak, Sehun masih sibuk memakan nasinya dalam tempo lambat dan teratur.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun mengakhiri sarapanya. Ia memandang kosong ke gelas air putih yang sekarang di genggamnya. Dia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, saat-saat bersama Jongin tidak mungkin bisa di lupakan. Jongin baginya adalah pangeran yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan memberikan impian kepadanya. Jongin terlalu sering bertindak nakal menjahilinya saat Sehun menanyakan tentang pekerjaan rumah. Beberapa minggu setelah pertemuan yang pertama Jongin memintanya untuk datang ke rumah Kyungsoo seperti biasa dan saat itu Jongin melakukannya di perpustakaan rumah Kyungsoo, Sehun merasakan bagaimana rasanya bercinta pada usianya yang ke lima belas bersama pangeran yang jauh lebih tua di bandingkan dengannya. Saat itu dirinya merasa sangat di cintai karena pada saat yang sama Sehun merasa kehilangan cinta ayahnya. Sehun memandang Jongin dengan memaksakan diri untuk terlihat lebih bersemangat. "Ayo cepatlah, Antar aku ke dokter! Aku mau cepat-cepat istirahat supaya besok bisa kerja!"

...

Tuan Vincent tersenyum saat melihat Sehun datang bersama Jongin kerumahnya untuk memenuhi undangan perpisahan karena ia akan segera kembali ke Paris. Jongin sebenarnya lebih suka bila Sehun menelpon dan mengatakan kepada Tuan Vincent kalau ia terserang flu berat dan tidak bisa datang memenuhi undangan, tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak ingin membuat laki-laki tua itu kecewa. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura sehat dan tetap berkeras untuk datang. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Kent lakukan selain menemaninya dan memastikan kalau Sehun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kalian datang lebih cepat! Masuklah!"

Sehun dan Jongin kemudian mengikuti Tuan Vincent masuk kedalam rumahnya dan duduk di ruang tamu. Rumah besar ini dijaga dengan sangat ketat sejak mereka memasuki gerbang, beberapa pria berseragam dengan senjata dan Walkie talkie itu menyebar di seluruh penjuru. Bukan pemandangan yang aneh bagi Jongin dan kelihatanya juga begitu bagi Sehun. Pria yang menjaga pintu gerbang segera membukakan pintu begitu melihat Sehun, hal itu menandakan kalau Sehun sering kesini sehingga membuatnya cukup di kenal dengan baik.

"Kau terlihat pucat!" Tuan Vincent menatap Sehun dengan iba. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari sandaranya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Sehun yang duduk di hadapanya. "kau sedang sakit? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang kalau begitu!"

"Tidak!" Jawab Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya flu ringan dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini!"

"Benarkah? Kau sudah minum obat?"

"Aku sudah kedokter,bersama dengan…" Ia memandang Jongin sejenak lalu kembali berbicara. "Temanku!"

Tuan Vincet juga memandang Jongin sambil berdehem seakan-akan ia sedang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun. "Terima kasih kau sudah menemaninya berobat!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Dia menghubungimu dan mengatakan kalau sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Dia tidak akan megatakanya kalau aku tidak bertanya. Semalaman dia tidak tidur dengan baik, sewaktu sarapan juga kelihatan pucat sekali." Jongin mencoba menjelaskan. Ia merasakan kalau tangan Sehun mencubit pinggangnya. Dia pasti takut Tuan Vincent salah faham. Sehun harus menyesali perbuatanya karena Jongin meraih tanganya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Dan aku ingin memberi tahu sebuah berita gembira. Semalan dia setuju untuk tinggal bersamaku!"

Tawa Tuan Vincent menggema dan kelihatanya laki-laki itu turut berbahagia. "Akhirnya kau mendapatkanya juga!"

"Tidak, Bukan begitu!" Sehun meralat pernyataan Jongin tadi. Ia terus berusaha melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman Jongin , tapi setiap kali terlepas Jongin berhasil mendapatkanya lagi. "Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan!"

"Untuk apa kau membela diri? Tuan Vincent sudah tau semuanya!"

"Apa?" Sehun mematung. "Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Apa lagi? Kau meninggalkanku dulu tanpa sepatah katapun, dan sekarang saat kita bertemu lagi, aku berusaha supaya kau kembali kepadaku. Walau bagaimanapun kita pernah berencana untuk pergi ke Jepang bersama-sama kan? Kau lupa?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Suara Sehun mendesah, Ia bersandar ke sofa dan menarik tanganya dari genggaman Jongin sekuat tenaga. "Lepaskan Aku!"

Tuan Vincent yang sejak tadi menonton tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Sehun dan kenakalan Jongin. Ia lalu berdehem sebelum mulai bicara. "Apa kalian butuh privasi? Kalau begitu kalian berdua ku tinggalkan disini hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Jadi bicaralah secara baik-baik!" Tuan Vincent kemudian berdiri dan masuk kerumahnya meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin di ruang Tamu.

"Kau sudah membuatku merasa tidak enak kepadanya!" Sehun melanjutkan gerutuanya dalam bahasa ibunya sambil terus berusaha menarik tanganya. "Kau tidak bisa melepaskan aku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tuan Vincent adalah orang yang paling faham dengan situasi kita saat ini!"

"Kau hanya membuatnya semakin salah faham."

"Tapi semua yang ku katakana benar!"

"Termasuk kau menikah denganku?"

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan itu?" Pandangan Jongin semakin dalam, Ia bisa melihat kalau Sehun sedang gugup dan tanganya agak gemetaran. Berontakanya melemah tapi ia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun. "Kau gemetaran, ada apa? Gugup saat ku sentuh bisa berarti kau masih menyukaiku. Sedang tidak merasakan hal seperti itu kan? Bukankah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kau mencintai orang lain, Laki-laki yang tinggal bersamamu itu…"

"Lepaskan Aku! Jangan sampai aku memilih kabur dari rumahmu!"

Jongin melepaskan genggamanya. "Kau tidak akan melakukanya. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain tetap bersamaku!"

* * *

GIMME REVIEW PLEAASEEE !

Yang mau bertanya bisa PM saya, saya berusaha melanjutkan cerita ini yang sudah terketik sampai akhir. saya mungkin akan update cerita ini 2 atau 3 hari sekali, sebisa saya di sela-sela jadwal kuliah. pokoknya cerita ini harus selesai. Semakin banyak review semakin saya semangat untuk melanjutkan ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Love Latte

Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun

Length : Chapter

Rate : T- M

Genre: Romance, hurt, little smut

 _Remake dari Phoebe yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian._

 _Warning: It's Genderswitch! Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

" _When a cup of Coffee trying to replace the existence of love, too beauty for ugly destiny"_

" _Now. Everythings has forgotten, finnally come again"_

* * *

Ini adalah hari pertama Sehun kembali bekerja setelah kejadian penangkapan itu. Masih sangat pagi dan butuh penyesuaian yang khusus untuknya agar bisa menentang kebiasaanya yang sangat sulit untuk bangun pada jam-jam seperti ini. Meskipun sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Sehun masih menggeliat dan menguap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan segera berangkat kerja. Lagi-lagi ia harus termenung di depan cermin karena Jongin. Laki-laki itu menyentuhnya lagi dan Kali ini sama seperti sebelumnya, membekas dan tidak mau hilang. Mengapa ia harus merasakan hal seperti ini sekarang? Sehun menyerah dan tidak ingin berfikir lagi. Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi kerja. Mengenakan seragam dan sedikit _Make Up_ sudah cukup membuat Sehun kelihatan segar dan normal untuk segera membuka pintu dan keluar kamar. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali saat melihat Jongin yang berdiri di hadapanya begitu pintu terbuka. Laki-laki itu juga sudah sangat rapi. Pada hari senin seperti ini dia tentu sangat sibuk.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku kira masih sakit!" Kata Jongin datar seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin sore. Ia lalu memandang Sehun dari ujung rambut sampai mata kaki. "Sudah mau bekerja?"

"Bukanya kau tau semua tentang aku? Hari ini hari terakhirku masuk pagi!"

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi bukanya sudah ku bilang, pakailah jaket kalau menggunakan seragam tanpa Apron jika tidak ingin dadamu yang besar itu di perhatikan orang!" Jongin terdengar agak garang. Ia berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat Sehun menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah lain. Dia sedang malu-malu

"Bagaimana ini? Apa harus minta seragam baru?" Bisiknya. "Pakaianku masih di rumah Cassey. Aku tidak punya jaket atau semacamnya!"

Jongin baru teringat dengan hal seperti itu. Sehun baru menginap dua malam di rumahnya dan tidak memiliki pakaian apapun selain seragam, gaun pesta dan _sweater_ yang kemarin di kenakanya selama seharian. Jongin segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil berujar, "Kalau begitu sarapan dulu. Ada roti panggang di atas meja. Aku mau siap-siap pergi kerja!"

Sehun menunggu Jongin sampai menghilang dan menutup pintu kamarnya, barulah ia beranjak kedapur dan duduk menghadap meja makan. Roti panggang dan segelas susu buatan Jongin di lahap pelan-pelan dengan perasaan haru. Sudah lama Sehun kehilangan kebiasaan sarapan dan ini pertama kali semenjak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan Ayahnya.

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan bunyi yang keras. Tanganya membawa sebuah Jaket kulit berwarna Coklat tua dan menyodorkanya kepada Sehun setelah ia berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan meja makan. "Pakailah,"

Sehun terperangah dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau tidak perlu terharu seperti itu!" Kata Jongin lagi. "Tidak ada seorang suamipun yang suka bila tubuh istrinyanya jadi tontonan orang!"

Sehun menghela nafas berat, lalu mengambil jaket itu dan segera memakainya. Setelah itu ia kembali menggigit roti panggangnya dan mengunyahnya dengan hati hati. Jongin masih mengira kalau dirinya seorang suami dari gadis berusia nyaris sepuluh tahun di bawahnya?

"Kau selalu makan dengan lambat seperti ini?" Jongin kemudian duduk di hadapanya. "Makanya kau merasa kenyang meskipun hanya makan sedikit! Diet memang penting bagi perempuan, tapi sekali-kali manjakan diri dengan makanan enak tanpa harus menghitung berapa kali kau mengunyah makanan!"

"Aku selalu makan enak setiap tahun, kalau aku pulang kerumah Ayahku!" Sehun membantah dengan nada pelan.

Jongin kembali diam dan memperhatikan Sehun makan sampai akhirnya gadis itu selesai dan meminum segelas susu dengan lahap. "Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu ayo, kuantar ke Soho!"

* * *

Sehun mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Jongin datang lagi dan semua teman kerjanya membicarakan orang itu. Semua temanya curiga kalau Sehun dan Jongin memiliki hubungan Khusus karena laki-laki yang selalu menungguinya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini untuk menjemputnya pulang kerja.

"Sis, dia memanggilmu!" Riddy berdiri di hadapanya sambil menyodorkan nampan kosong. Wajahnya memandang Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _Coffee Shop_. "Kau selalu datang bersamanya, dia juga selalu menungguimu seperti ini setiap hari. Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Sehun meraih nampan kosong yang ada di hadapanya dan bertindak seolah-olah akan memukul Riddy dengan benda itu. "Kau tidak lihat kalau aku tidak menyukai ini?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Tapi kenapa kalian selalu naik mobil yang sama? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa memberikan perlawanan keras kepadanya seperti yang selalu kau lakukan kepada laki-laki iseng lain sebelumnya?"

"kau fikir aku tidak melakukanya? Aku sudah mencoba tapi tidak berhasil!"

"Dia sepertinya punya sesuatu yang mengikatmu!" Riddy terkekeh. Bunyi sebuah gelas keramik menghantam lantai mengejutkan keduanya dan membuat mereka menoleh kearah suara. Jongin membuat gara-gara lagi. Dia menjatuhkan kopi seorang laki-laki yang duduk di dekat pintu, laki-laki yang selalu datang hanya untuk sekedara mencicipi kopi racikan Sehun setiap harinya. Jongin membungkuk beberapa kali, ia meminta maaf dengan gaya khasnya yang menunjukkan rasa hormat setinggi-tingginya. Riddy segera mendekat dan ikut meminta maaf kepada laki-laki itu atas kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan ini, tapi laki-laki itu mengangkat tanganya sebagai tanda kalau dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Aku akan mengganti semuanya!" Jongin berkata dengan sopan dan resmi. "Termasuk kopinya juga. Ini Kopi buatan Stephanie kan? Tolong minta dia membuatnya lagi untuk laki-laki ini, Aku yang bayar!"

"Baiklah, segera datang!" Jawab Riddy ceria.

"Buatkan kopi yang sama untukku juga, dan aku harap dia mengantarkan sendiri pesanan kali ini!" Jongin kembali membungkuk sekali lagi. Bangku paling pojok selalu menjadi pilihan terbaiknya karena dari tempat itu dia bisa melihat keseluruh ruangan dengan bebas. Kerja Sehun cukup cepat, beberapa saat setelah Riddyy dan _staff_ lain membantunya membersihkan pecahan cangkir keramik, ia segera keluar dengan membawa pesanan. _Coffee shop_ hari ini agak sepi, mungkin karena senin adalah hari tersibuk daripada enam hari lainya.

"Selamat menikmati!" Suara Sehunterdengar dari tempat Jongin duduk memperhatikanya. Ia menundukkan wajah dengan hormat kepada laki-laki itu lalu segera berpaling menuju Jongin dan meletakkan secangkir kopi Kental tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau pilih kasih!" Ujar Jongin. Ucapanya kali ini membuat beberpa orang tamu memandangnya. "Kau mengatakan selamat menikmati kepada semua orang, tapi mengapa untukku tidak?"

Sehun tersenyum sambil menahan geram. "Maaf, saya sedang _bad mood_. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati pesanan anda!"

" _Bad mood_ karena apa?" Jongin lagi-lagi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sehun sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Karena aku?" "Lepaskan, Kau bisa kutuntut dengan tuduhan pelecehan!" Suara Sehun agak memelan. Ia memandang Jongin dengan kekesalan yang berlipat-lipat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan benar-benar melakukanya!"

"Tuan, Anda sudah mengganggu kerja saya!"

"Duduklah disini bersamaku! Tidak ada lagi tamu yang datang kan? Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit lagi jam kerjamu sudah habis. Maaf aku terlambat hari ini lain kali tidak akan lagi."

Sehun menelan ludahnya, Ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Pandanganya lalu kembali kepada Jongin yang masih berharap padanya untuk duduk bersama. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu! Sekarang lepaskan aku, dan biarkan aku bersiap-siap. Aku ingin cepat pulang!"

Jongin tersenyum penuh kesan. Ia melepaskan cengkramanya dan membiarkan Sehun pergi untuk kembali lagi kepadanya beberapa waktu kemudian. Bersama-sama mereka melangkah cepat menuju mobil. Jongin merasa senang hari ini, situasi manis seperti ini selalu membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Ia memasuki mobil dengan senyum mengembang dan sangat terkejut saat Sehun melempar tas kesayanganya kepada Jongin dengan brutal.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!" Sehun mengerang. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya. Selama ini, semarah apapun Sehun, gadis itu tidak pernah bersuara lantang. Sehun hanya menegaskan ucapannya bila ia marah-marah. Tapi kali ini sepertinya berbeda dari biasanya.

Senyum Jongin tiba-tiba memudar berganti dengan wajah galak yang selalu di keluarkanya setiap kali berdebat dengan Sehun "Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan istriku. apakah salah?"

"Itu yang jadi masalah, Tuan! Kau selalu membuat orang salah faham dengan hubungan kita."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah aku adalah suamimu? Tidak pernah da kata cerai dalam pernikahan kita." Jongin melajukan mobilnya secara perlahan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mengira seperti itu." Sehun mendengus. Teman-temanya malah mengira kalau Jongin adalah kekasihnya dan itu membuatnya risih. Semua teman-temanya selalu menyindir Sehun setiap kali Jongin datang menjemput, beberapa pelanggan bahkan ada yang berani bertanya langsung kepada Sehun dan Sehun tidak berani menjawab apa-apa.

Mustahil bila ia mengatakan kalau Jongin adalah suaminya sedangkan semua orang tau kalau dirinya masih lajang. "Hentikan mobilnya!"

"Kenapa? Bukanya tadi aku bilang ingin segera pulang?"

"Pokoknya hentikan!"

Jongin menepikan mobilnya di depan deretan pertokoan yang belum begitu jauh dari _Coffee shop,_ masih di Soho. Ia kemudian memandang Sehun yang sibuk merogoh tasnya, mengambil dompet dan memberikan secarik kertas tebal kepadanya. Sebuah foto bergambar pola-pola aneh dengaan warna hitam putih.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"Foto hasil _USG_ dulu, aku terus menyimpannya dan ini akan terus membuatku mengingatmu sebagai orang yang merusak hidupku. Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kau masih berfikir kalau dirimu adalah suamiku? Apapun yang mengikat kita sudah tidak berarti lagi setelah anak ini mati."

Jongin membeliakkan matanya. Jadi itu foto calon bayi mereka? Jongin mengambil foto itu dan terkagum-kagum, tapi tidak lama. Dengan sedikit kamuflase halus ia berhasil menyelipkan foto itu ke saku jasnya dan memandang Sehun sengit. "lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimamu kembali sampai kapanpun. Beberapa hari ini aku berusaha bersikap baik kepadamu dengan harapan bisa melupakan semuanya. Tapi semua perilakumu ini malah semakin memperdalam sakit hatiku!"

Jongin cukup terkejut. Tapi dirinya masih bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya dengan sempurna dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan biasa. Dengan kata lain, saat ini Sehun tengah meminta Jongin untuk menjauhinya secara halus. Jongin tidak akan melakukan itu, Jangan pernah berharap kalau dirinya akan melepaskan Sehun saat ini. "Memangnya kenapa?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaan bodohnya. "Kau tidak akan memungkiri kalau status kita masih suami istri, kan? Meskipun tidak ada catatan secara hukum, meskipun hanya kita dan beberapa orang yang tau, Kita belum bercerai, nyonya muda. Jadi bersiaplah untuk terus mengingat semua kenanganmu bersamaku." Jongin kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan lebih cepat. Ia berharap segera sampai di rumah dan tidak perlu mendengarkan ucapan Sehun kali ini.

"Kau sudah melakukanya. Sekarang tidak perlu lagi!"

"Sudahlah, Jangan bicara lagi. Kau masih dalam pengawasan polisi dan belum bisa menjauh dariku setidaknya sampai akhir minggu ini. Jadi biarkan aku bertindak sebagai penanggung jawabmu kalau kau tidak mau Tuan Oh menjemputmu di kantor polisi."

Sehun akhirnya mengunci mulutnya. Senjata Jongin yang satu itu memang cukup jitu untuk membungkam Sehun sementara waktu. Tapi benarkah yang Sehun katakan tadi? Lalu mengapa dirinya tidak pernah tau tentang hal ini? Pokoknya, Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Sehun membicarakan topic ini lagi karena keberadaan Sehun beberapa hari ini sudah meramaikan hidupnya. Meskipun Sehun jarang bicara dan kerap kali kelihatan bersedih. Meskipun ia harus melihat wajah tidak suka Sehun terhadapnya berkali-kali, semuanya bukan masalah. Asalkan Sehun ada disisinya dan Jongin selalu tau dimana keberadaanya saat ia ingin melihatnya.

"Antarkan kembali ke _coffee shop_!"

"Kenapa?"

"pokoknya antarkan dulu!"

Mobil berputar dengan cepat. Dalam waktu lebih singkat, mobil Jongin sudah berhenti dengan sukses di depan _Coffee shop_ tempat Sehun bekerja. Tempat itu sudah ramai kembali. Sehun masih mematung dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Gadis itu tampak belum ingin turun dan masih duduk di samping Jongin sambil menghela Nafas beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak sedang bekerja? Lalu kenapa kembali kesini?"

"Setelah ini jangan pernah mengantar atau menjemputku ku sampai di depan _café_ , Turunkan di tempat yang agak jauh saja!"

"Apa?" Suara Jongin meninggi. "Sebagai Suami yang baik sudah seharusnya Aku memastikan istriku sampai di tempat kerjanya dan pulang dengan aman!"

Wajah Sehun kemudian menatapnya secara tiba-tiba. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi sendiri setelah ini." Katanya sambil menadahkan tangan kepada Jongin. "Berikan aku uang!"

"Apa?"

"Berikan aku uang! Bukankah kau mengaku sebagai suamiku, seharusnya kau tidak keberatan untuk memberi aku uang belanja setiap hari! Mulai hari ini aku akan minta uang, dan besok berikan aku lebih banyak supaya bisa naik taksi!"

Jongin mendengus, Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Sehun. "Baiklah. Tapi Kalau kau pulang kerja pada malam hari, aku akan tetap menjemputmu, mengerti?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan bantingan keras lalu berjalan cepat menuju _coffee Shop_ , tapi beberapa saat kemudian Sehun kembali dan mengetuk jendela mobil sampai Jongin membukanya.

"Baiklah, Kau hanya boleh menjemputku kalau aku kerja sampai malam. Jangan menelpon sebelum aku telpon!" Katanya,lalu kembali ke _coffee shop_ dengan gerakan yang lebih tenang.

* * *

Review please ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Love Latte

Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun

Length : Chapter

Rate : T- M

Genre: Romance, hurt, little smut

Remake dari Phoebe yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.

 _Warning: It's Genderswitch! Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

 _"When a cup of Coffee trying to replace the existence of love, too beauty for ugly destiny"_

 _"Now. Everythings has forgotten, finnally come again"_

* * *

"Kau semalam pulang jam berapa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti ini?" Sehun berujar sambil memandangi wajah Jongin yang terlihat tanpa darah. Kemarin sore ia pulang lebih dulu dan menanti kepulangan Jongin, tapi laki-laki itu bahkan tidak kembali hingga tengah malam dan Sehun memutuskan untuk tidur lebih dulu. Pagi ini ia menemukan Sehun tertidur di sofa dengan pakaian kerjanya yang masih sangat lengkap, ia bahkan belum melepaskan sepatu dan jam tanganya. Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas dan itu membuat Sehun Khawatir.

Jongin membuka matanya dengan berat sambil memegangi kepalanya. Semalaman dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa pulang dan tidak ingin pulang. Ia takut kalau Sehun mengulangi topik pembicaraan yang sama seperti kemarin, bagaimana bila Sehun ingin menjauh? Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hal kecil bisa membuatnya setakut ini.

"Kau pulang pagi?" Sehun mengulangi satu pertanyaan lagi.

"Aku tidak ingat!" Jongin menjawab dengan nada gusar. Saat ini dirinya sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara gadis itu sama sekali. Jongin berharap Sehun menjauh dan tidak bertemu denganya hingga perasaanya lebih baik. Ia hanya marah karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal, tapi semuanya sangat mengganggu Jongin secara mental. Sehun benar-benar sukses mengaduk-aduk perasaanya.

"Kau pergi saja!" kata Jongin lagi masih dengan nada suara yang sama saat menyadari Sehun hendak memapahnya berdiri dari _sofa_. "Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Aku bantu dulu, mana mungkin dirimu melakukanya sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Tidak usah!" Jongin menguatkan diri untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri tanpa bantuan. Meskipun masih sempoyongan tapi ia melakukanya dengan baik. Ia duduk di atas ranjangnya dan masih sempat di kejutkan oleh Sehun yang mengikutinya. "Kau kenapa mengikutiku? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Tiba-tiba saja suasana jadi membeku. Jongin merasa badanya semakin melemah dan ia terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Sehun masih mencoba membantunya berbaring, hal yang sangat mengganggu. Jongin mendorong tubuhnya dan ia terkejut dengan tenaganya yang entah datang darimana. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Sehun menatapnya lama, matanya berkaca-kaca dan sebulir air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Gadis itu tersinggung? Jongin melunak dan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi saat Sehun membuka sepatunya dengan hati-hati, ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menolak. Buliran dingin itu menyentuh telapak tangan Jongin diiringi sentuhan hangat Sehun di pergelangan tanganya. Bunyi dentingan logam jam tanganya beradu saat benda itu lepas dari tanganya dan diletakkan dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Berlanjut dengan ikat pinggang yang pada akhirnya diletakkan di tempat yang sama dengan benda sebelumnya. Jongin merasa bersalah karena Sehun masih ngotot mengurusinya meskipun ia sudah bersikap kasar. Air mata yang selalu mengalir itu masih saja berusaha di sekanya, di saat-saat seperti ini Sehun terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Gadis itu berjalan kelemari pakaian dan kemudian kembali mendekati Jongin dengan membawa sebuah _t-shirt_ putih polos dan meletakkanya di pangkuanya sendiri. Sehun menyeka air matanya sekali lagi lalu membuka kemeja Jongin yang nyaris basah karena keringat. Dengan susah payah ia membantu Jongin untuk duduk dan mengenakan _t-shirt_ pilihanya.

Jongin semakin merasa bersalah. Saat beberapa kali wajah Sehun terlihat olehnya, mata gadis itu sudah membengkak. Nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa sesak, Jongin memegangi tangan-tangan Sehun begitu Sehun hendak mendorong tubuhnya untuk kembali berbaring. Tapi Sehun menarik tanganya dengan cepat dan memindahkanya kepangkuanya. Ia mematung beberapa saat dengan kedua tangan terkepal dan gemetaran. Tapi sesegera mungkin Sehun mengakhiri ekspresi anehnya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Menyusun bantal-bantal dengan telaten dan kembali mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk berbaring dengan lembut. Dalam waktu singkat ia terlihat menyeka air matanya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin tanpa sepatah katapun. Jongin menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Tubuhnya merasa lebih nyaman tapi hatinya tidak.

Sehun bersandar di meja makan, sebelah tanganya memegangi meja erat-erat untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya yang nyaris jatuh, tanganya yang sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk mendekap dadanya erat-erat. Ini pertama kalinya ia memerangi ketakutanya hanya karena tidak tega melihat Jongin dalam keadaan kacau seperti tadi. Reaksi Jongin yang tidak biasa bukanlah hal aneh baginya. Tapi air matanya tumpah tanpa di inginkan karena ketakutan yang berusaha di buang jauh-jauh tidak juga mau pergi. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganya erat dan merasakan panas dari tubuh Jongin berpindah kepadanya meskipun sentuhan tadi sangat cepat. Dia tidak ingin begini.

Sehun mendekat ke _westafel_ dan membuka keran air yang pada akhirnya di gunakan untuk membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Sebuah mangkok plastik menjadi sasaranya setelah itu, juga sebuah handuk kecil yang berada dalam keranjang plastik di atas kulkas. Jongin harus segera di kompres sebelum sakitnya bertambah parah. Sehun tidak suka melihat kesakitan, ia benci melihat penderitaan dalam bentuk apapun.

* * *

Seberkas cahaya lemah dari luar jendela adalah hal yang pertama kali dapat di tangkap oleh Jongin ketika ia membuka mata. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi seharian ini, dimulai dari pagi, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur nyenyak. Lampu tidur di sisi ranjangnya menyala memberikan warna _tourquise_ yang lembut, Jongin memandang keseliling kamarnya, hari ini ternyata sudah berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan sekarang di luar jendela sudah gelap gulita. Tirai jendela masih rapi dengan jendela yang terbuka. Jongin ingat kalau tadi pagi Sehun membukakan jendela kamarnya dan mematikan _AC_ agar Jongin menghirup udara yang alami dengan lebih bebas.

Perlahan Jongin turun dari ranjangnya dan menutup Jendela serta merapatkan tirainya sehingga tidak akan ada satu hal pun gangguan dari luar yang masuk. Ia berjalan menuju sofa di kamarnya untuk mengambil remote dan menyalakan _AC_ dengan suhu yang cukup, memasukkan _remote_ kesaku celananya dan menyalakan Lampu. Sehun menggeliat dan membuat Jongin sadar dengan keberadaanya yang dari tadi sama sekali tidak kelihatan karena ruangan yang gelap. Gadis itu terlelap di lantai berbantalkan lenganya.

"Kau masih disini?" Bisik Jongin .

Ia memperhatikan wajah Sehun dalam-dalam, ada gurat kelelahan di wajahnya dan sebuah kantung mata membuatnya semakin terlihat kacau. Gadis itu bahkan masih mengenakan seragam kerjanya yang kelihatanya agak kusut. Pelan-pelan Jongin mengangkat Sehun dan membaringkanya di atas ranjangnya. Sehun bergerak sekali lagi, mungkin tubuhnya mencari posisi nyaman tanpa di sadarinya. Naluri.

Beberapa bulir keringat mengalir dari sela-sela rambutnya dengan mulus. Jongin menyeka dengan punggung tangan lalu mengambil handuk bekas kompres yang sudah mulai mengering dari dalam genggaman Sehun. Telapak tanganya kelihatan mengecut dan dingin. Jongin menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tidak merasa dingin? Sepetinya kepanasan, Keringatmu banyak sekali!" Katanya lagi. Jongin kembali meraih remote _AC_ dan kembali mengatur suhu yang sesuai untuk Sehun. Gadis itu membalas genggaman tanganya.

Untuk sementara Jongin tidak bereaksi apa-apa hingga Sehun melepaskan tanganya. Ia menarik selimut dan membungkus Sehun hingga ke leher tapi kelihatanya Sehun merasa gusar dan tangannya menurunkan selimut sebatas pinggang. Anak itu kelihatanya masih tidak suka memakai selimut. Jongin memperhatikan meja yang kacau, ia kemudian berdiri dan merapikan semuanya. Mangkok plastik berisi air dingin yang tadi di gunakan Sehun untuk mengompres kepalanya dan sebuah mangkok keramik berwarna _orange_ di tumpuk menjadi satu kemudian di bawanya kedapur. Di sana juga sama berantakanya, mungkin Sehun sangat panik tadi, ia bahkan tidak jadi berangkat kerja dan sibuk memaksa Jongin makan bubur buatanya tadi siang. Tidak ada bekas makanan apapun, di panci yang masih berada di atas kompor masih ada bubur buatan Sehun dalam jumlah yang lumayan. Dari bekas yang tertinggal, Sehun hanya mengambil seperempatnya untuk makan Jongin hari ini. Dengan hati Jongin membereskan semuanya dan berusaha agar tidak ada bunyi yang bisa membangunkan Sehun. Setelah semuanya beres, ia kembali kedalam kamarnya dan kembali duduk di sisi Sehun.

"Seharian ini kau sama sekali tidak makan?" Bisik Jongin lagi. Telapak tanganya menyentuh perut Sehun yang di bungkus selimut. Ada getaran keras disana. "Kau pasti sangat lapar!" Jongin merapatkan kedua tangan Sehun dan menyelimutinya sekali lagi. Kali ini Sehun kelihatanya tidak berontak. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini!" Ujar Jongin sambil memandang wajah Sehun yang kelihatanya sedang tidak nyaman. Keningnya berkerut menandakan kalau ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Lalu dari mulutnya keluar nama yang tidak begitu jelas di dengar oleh Jongin.

 _Siapa? Sbastian? Atau bukan ya?_ Fikir Jongin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan igauan Sehun. "Kau sudah berbuat baik hari ini, Jadi seharusnya kau memiliki mimpi yang indah!" Ia membelai kepala Sehun lembut lalu mencium keningnya. Pelan-pelan wajah Sehun terlihat lebih rileks dan bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Jongin memperhatikanya dan tersenyum sekali lagi. _Anak manis, Aku sudah kehilangan calon bayi kita. Bagaimana bisa aku kehilanganmu sekarang?._

* * *

 _Putih?_ Sehun menatap langit-langit sebuah kamar dan menyadari kalau dirinya sedang tidak berada di kamanya. Langit-langit kamarnya tidak berwarna putih seperti ruangan ini. Ia duduk dan memandang berkeliling, Ini kamar Jongin dan sekarang ia berada di atas ranjangnya. _Sejak kapan?_ Sehun mendekap dadanya.

Pelan-pelan ia keluar dari pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar dan menemukan Jongin tengah menonton _televisi_ seperti kebiasaanya selama ini. Laki-laki itu sudah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat kerja kapan saja yang dia kehendaki. Sekilas Jongin memandangnya kemudian kembali melihat televisi dengan seksama.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya. "Coba kau lihat ini. Ada berita pembunuhan. Seorang laki-laki bernama Sbastian, ia terbunuh tadi malam."

 _Sbastian_? Sehun mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Jongin. Laki-laki bernama Sbastian itu di temukan tewas pagi ini, dan menurut dugaan polisi pembunuhanya baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu . Sehun memandang jam dinding, sekarang masih jam enam pagi.

"Semalam kau mengigau menyebut nama yang sama! Kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak!" ia menjawab parau. Suaranya baru keluar pagi ini setelah seharian menangis kemarin. Tenggorokanya belum begitu pulih untuk mengeluarkan suara yang prima. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari _TV_ dan berdehem beberapa kali. Laki-laki bernama Sbastian itu mati terbunuh dan Sehun mengigau menyebut namanya? Memangnya mereka punya hubungan apa? Sbastian yang Sehun kenal hanyalah Sbastian yang sangat Sehun benci, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki firasat terhadap orang yang paling di bencinya di dunia ini?

"Di atas meja makan ada _Sandwich_! Jangan lupa sarapan!" Jongin kemudian berdiri dan masuk kekamarnya.

Mata Sehun masih tidak bisa lepas dari _televisi_ , siapa pembunuh Sbastian? Mengapa orang itu membunuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. _Bagaimana bisa ia berada di atas ranjang Jongin semalam? Apakah ia melakukanya sendiri?_ Hal ini lebih membuatnya merasa antusias di bandingkan berita di _TV_.

Jongin keluar kamar dan membelai kepalanya. "Terimakasih sudah menjadi anak baik kemarin!" desisnya.

Sehun hanya memandang Jongin heran. Ia kali ini tidak menolak? Ada apa denganya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur di atas ranjangmu?"

Jongin melepaskan tanganya dari kepala Sehun lalu memandang gadis itu lurus-lurus. "Kau tertidur di lantai semalam. Aku ingin mengangkatmu ke kamarmu, tapi ternyata kau cukup berat jadi ku letakkan di ranjang terdekat saja. Lalu aku tidur di kamarmu semalam." Jawab Jongin datar. "Kau pergi kerja hari ini? Seragammu itu sudah kau kenakan sehari semalam. Sebaiknya tidak usah kerja saja hari ini!"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku harus ke _coffee shop_ hari ini. Setidaknya mencium aroma kopi disana bisa membuatku lebih tenang!"

"Lihatlah, kau sudah kecanduan _cafein_. Kapan kau akan berhenti?"

"Kalau aku sudah menemukan hal lain yang bisa menenangkan selain kopi. Sejauh ini belum ada!"

"Kalau begitu ganti saja dengan coklat, nanti pulang kerja aku belikan untukmu! Sekarang aku mau berangkat." Jongin melambaikan tanganya kemudian berjalan santai menuju pintu.

Sehun merasa seperti telah melupakan sesuatu, ia berusaha berfikir cepat lalu mengejar Jongin sebelum ia menutup pintu kembali. "Tunggu, kau mana bisa pergi begitu saja!" katanya dengan berteriak.

Jongin mengganjal pintu dengan kakinya. "Apa lagi?"

"Uang belanjaku hari ini!" Jongin membulatkan matanya setelah melihat tangan Sehun menadah di depan wajahnya. "Kau serius untuk minta uang belanja setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja. Kemarin kau tidak memberikan aku uang jajan, sekarang aku minta jatah yang kemarin juga!" Jongin mengeluarkan dompetnya dengan malas lalu emberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas kepada Sehun, dua kali lipat di bandingkan dengan yang di berikanya dua hari yang lalu.

Sehun terlihat senang, gadis itu lalu melambaikan tanganya dengan penuh semangat. "Hati-hati di jalan, Jangan lupa coklatnya!"

Sehun lalu menutup pintu dan Jongin hanya bisa tertawa setelah melihat kelakuan Sehun yang membuatnya sempat tertegun. Anak itu ternyata bisa bersikap riang juga. Kelakuanya hari ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan kemarin. Perilakunya hari ini membuat Jongin jadi malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah, tapi ia harus bertugas dan tidak boleh tertunda dengan alasan apapun.

* * *

"Besok mau mengantarku ke kampus?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang malu-malu kepada Jongin sambil terus menggambar krim pada kopi buatanya dengan serbuk _granule_. Hanya gambar sederhana berbentuk dua lembar daun seledri. Ia sengaja membuatkanya untuk Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di meja makan setelah ia berganti pakaian. Meskipun kopi buatanya sudah selesai, Sehun belum mau bergerak tanpa mendengar jawaban dari mulut Jongin. Laki-laki itu memandangnya.

"Baiklah! Tapi jangan lama-lama ya? Aku harus kekantor!"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian menghidangkan kopi buatanya di hadapan Jongin. Jongin memperhatikan dua lembar daun itu lalu memandang Sehun yang berada di hadapanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau membuatkanku sesuatu di rumah tanpa aku pinta. Tidak, dua kali termasuk bubur waktu itu. Tapi kopi adalah kesukaanmu kan? Rasanya sama seperti kau sedang memberikan sesuatu yang paling kau sukai untukku, aku jadi tidak tega meminumnya!"

Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Minum saja, Aku selalu memberikan sesuatu yang paling ku sukai itu pada setiap tamu yang datang ke _coffee shop_ , jadi ini bukan yang pertama. Aku tidak akan sedih!"

Kali ini Jongin yang tersenyum. Ia meminum kopi yang di buatkan untuknya dengan perlahan dan akhirnya terus mengulanginya beberapa kali lagi. "Ada apa di kampus besok?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mau di urus. Pokoknya aku janji cuma sebentar setelah itu kau antar aku ke kantor polisi, besok sudah saatnya aku melapor. Di sana biar aku yang urus semuanya sendiri, kau bisa langsung pergi kerja dan aku akan pulang dengan taksi. Jangan lupa uangku ya!"

"Uang besok, ya besok baru ku berikan!"

Sehun diam lalu memainkan vas bunga yang ada di tengah meja. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Masa percobaanya sudah habis besok dan Sehun akan jadi orang yang bebas kembali. Seharusnya ia keluar dari Apartemen Jongin seperti rencananya beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi tidak akan bisa, ia sedang praktek di rumah ini dan seharusnya ia mengurusi seorang bocah. Tapi di rumah ini benar-benar tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berdua.

"Lalu, besok kau akan meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi?" Suara Jongin membangunkan Sehun dari lamunanya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi pria yang ada di hadapanya. Setelah sekian lama, Jongin adalah orang kedua yang berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman selain Toby. "Kalau kau menginginkan aku untuk pergi besok, aku terpaksa akan pergi!"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudnya kau tidak ingin pergi?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Setidaknya sampai aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru"

"Apa? Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu! Jangan coba-coba mencari tempat tinggal lain karena aku akan menyeretmu kembali kesini jika itu terjadi!"

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan melakukanya selama kau memberiku uang belanja setiap hari!"

"Tentu saja aku akan memberikanya, dua kali lipat kalau perlu!"

"Benarkah?" Sehun kelihatan lebih bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku salah bicara!" Jongin menampilkan ekspresi yang agak mengejek. Ia lalu menyeruput kopinya sekali lagi. "lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Sudah kau beri tau kau pindah kemana?"

Sehun termenung. Ia baru teringat dengan hal itu, "Nanti akan ku telpon, sejauh ini Ayah belum tau karena Jiso masih bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Mungkin nanti aku akan bilang kalau aku tinggal di rumah teman sampai urusan di kampus selesai karena sewa tahunanku di tempat lama sudah habis." Jawabnya.

* * *

"Ya. Hanya sampai semua urusanku selesai, tinggal selangkah lagi dan setelah itu aku akan pulang!" Sehun terus bicara dengan ayahnya di telpon sambil bercermin dan memastikan dirinya sudah rapi. Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya sehingga Sehun memutar tubuhnya setelah melihat bayangan Jongin di cermin. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya agar Jongin tidak bersuara.

"Baiklah! Oke, akan ku usahakan!" katanya lagi. " _Bye_. _Dad_!" Sehun menutup telponya dan memasukkanya kedalam tas tangan yang ada di atas meja.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Jongin. "Ayahmu bilang apa?"

Sehun membawa tasnya dan keluar dari kamar begitu juga dengan Jongin, keduanya masih mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah siap mengantar mereka. Keduanya lalu duduk berdampingan dan Jongin masih mendengarkan semua cerita Sehun tentang pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya sambil menyetir.

"Dan akhirnya dia bilang kalau saat aku pulang setelah semuanya selesai, aku mengajak teman serumahku!" Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya. "Aku cuma bilang, akan ku usahakan!"

"Bagaimana kalau ayahmu tau kalau kau tinggal di rumahku?"

"Aku juga pernah tinggal dengan laki-laki sebelumnya, jadi jangan khawatir selagi dia tidak tau kalau yang tinggal bersamaku adalah orang yang menghamili putrinya dulu. Ayahku juga tidak tau sampai saat ini, ibu tiriku akan membawa rahasia itu sampai mati, untungnya aku keguguran!"

"Kata-katamu tentangku barusan terdengar agak sinis."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, Ia tidak menyadari nada suaranya sama sekali. Ia hanya bermaksud bercanda dan ternyata Jongin tersinggung dengan itu? " _Sorry_!"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja! Semuanya baru saja membaik, jadi jangan rusak suasana hari ini. Oke!" Sehun tidak menjawab. Entah mengapa suasana mendadak terasa kaku karena percakapan tentang keguguran tadi. Sepertinya Jongin memang sangat tidak suka membicarakan hal itu dan kalimat terakhir Jongin membuat Sehun tidak berani berbicara lagi. Ia takut mengeluarkan kata-kata yang salah yang pada akhirnya akan menyebabkan pertengkaran. Jongin benar, semuanya baru saja membaik. Tapi Sehun merasa kalau ketegangan di antara dirinya dan Jongin juga meningkat. Jongin beberapa kali memandang keluar jendela dan tidak memulai percakapan apapun juga. Sepertinya perasaan Jongin memang sudah berubah menjadi buruk karena percakapan tadi.

"Sudah sampai!" Gumam Jongin begitu mobilnya terparkir dengan mulus.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku kalau sedang merasa tidak nyaman, biar aku pergi sendiri!"

Jongin mendengus. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Perasaanku baik-baik saja! Sekarang ayo keluar!"

Sehun memandangi Jongin lama, Ia mematung dan tidak ingin beranjak.

 _Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku salah?_ Fikir Jongin . Ia menutup pintu mobilnya kembali dan membalas pandangan Sehun beberapa lama. "Mau sampai kapan begini?"

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah salah bicara."

"Astaga!" Jongin mulai meras geram. Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Baik dirinya ataupun Sehun saling merasa bersalah pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah tidak menjadi masalah. Sehun yang sekarang sangat sensitif, gampang menangis, gampang tersinggung. Jongin mendengus. "Apa karena aku marah-marah waktu itu? Ayolah, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah. Kenapa jadi begini?

Sehun menunduk. "Aku cuma merasa kalau ucapanku selalu membuatmu merasa tidak enak!"

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku tidak menyukai sesuatu. Jadi jangan seperti ini lagi, berjanjilah!" Jongin memandang Sehun semakin dalam. Butuh waktu yang cukup banyak untuk melihat Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Sekarang ayo kita selesaikan semua urusanmu!"

Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya kembali dan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama meskipun dengan malas-malasan. Melihat itu Jongin menjadi semakin serba salah, ia berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan berbagai cara. Seandainya bukan Sehun, Jongin pasti sudah meninggalkanya karena perbuatan seperti ini sudah membuang-buang banyak waktu dan dirinya bukanlah orang yang suka membuang-buang waktu. "Hari ini kau pulang malam?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ku jemput." "Ya, tapi jangan menelponku terus menerus. Aku tidak bisa menerima telpon pada waktu bekerja!"

"Oke, tidak akan ada telpon, kecuali kau yang menelpon!" suara Jongin terdengar lebih senang. Sehun sudah semakin bersemangat meskipun kelihatanya ia masih memikirkan kejadian aneh tadi. "Apa kau akan mengikutiku terus?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Teman-temanku bisa salah sangka!" Jongin menghela nafas lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "Baiklah! Aku akan tunggu disini saja. Jangan lama-lama!" Sehun mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menoleh kepada Jongin lagi. Ada yang lain dengan Sehun, biasanya gadis itu dengan berani melotot dan menjawab kata-katanya. Tapi belakangan ini Sehun lebih banyak diam dan mengalah. Meskipun ia tau itu semua karena Sehun mulai melihat keberadaanya sebagai seorang teman, tetap saja Sehun merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Sehun akan terus seperti itu setiap hari.

" _Oppa_!" Suara tersebut seperti pernah di dengarnya. Jongin menoleh kearah suara dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berlari kerarahnya sambil menggendong buku-buku tebal. Gadis itu kemudian terengah-engah setelah tiba dihadapanya dalam waktu sekejap. "Kyungsoo, kau kuliah pagi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin ke perpustakaan. Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku?" Jongin menunjuk wajahnya. "Aku mengantar Sehun. Dia ada urusan dan minta bantuanku untuk mengantarnya ke sini semalam."

"Kau dan dia…"

"Kami tinggal serumah sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya ia tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara waktu!"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya yang nyaris saja mengeluarkan teriakan. Jongin belum menceritakanya kepada Kyungsoo dan ia berjanji akan melakukanya begitu ada waktu luang. Yang bisa Jongin lakukan saat ini hanya meminta nomor ponsel Kyungsoo dan berjanji akan menghubunginya bila ada waktu atau butuh sesuatu.

Sekarang, ia hanya akan melambaikan tangan kepada Kyungsoo yang meninggalkanya lalu termenung beberapa lama menunggu Sehun selesai dengan urusan yang di rahasiakanya.

* * *

Sehun melangkah turun dari sebuah taksi yang mengantarnya sampai di pinggir jalan depan apartemen. Hari ini kegiatan yang dilakukanya sangat padat. Bahkan ia juga bertemu dengan Cassey dan meminta maaf karena sudah membiarkan Cassey menanggung masalahnya sendiri. Semula Cassey agak sedikit marah, tapi pada akhirnya wanita itu mengakui kalau semua itu adalah salahnya dan memintaa maaf karena sudah membuat Sehun terlibat. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Sehun merasa semakin lega. Ia sangat ingin bercerita kepada Jongin tapi sayang Jongin tidak bisa menjemputnya hari ini.

 _"Aku masih ada pekerjaan, Kau pulang sendiri ya? Naik taksi dan minta di antar sampai rumah. Jangan lupa sebelum masuk kedalam taksi perhatikan dulu nomor polisinya dan minta supir menunjukkan kartu identitasnya. Jadi kalau terjadi sesuatu, kita bisa tau harus menuntut siapa!"_

Kata-kata Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum sepanjang jalan tadi dan ia melakukanya lagi kali ini. Kali ini Jongin lebih terdengar seperti seorang Ayah, dan Sehun sudah terlanjur menikmati semua perhatian Jongin yang selama ini berusaha dia tolak. Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang bersikap se protektif ini kepadanya, bahkan ayahnya sekalipun. Jongin adalah orang yang pertama.

"Oh Sehun!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian berwarna gelapnya berdiri di bawah lampu jalan. Tangan kananya menenteng serangkaian minuman kaleng dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Laki-laki itu adalah Toby Liguria, orang yang pernah menduduki peran penting dalam hidupnya. Toby membuka topi yang selalu di kenakanya lalu menyodorkan kaleng-kaleng minuman itu kepada Sehun.

"Kau mau menemaniku minum? Kau tidak sedang kelelahan karena baru pulang kerja, kan?" Sehun mengusahakan sebuah senyum. Ia menggeleng lalu mendekati Toby dan keduanya duduk di trotoar yang di terangi lampu jalan. Sehun membuka kaleng pertamanya dan minum beberapa tegukan. Toby juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi frekwensi minumnya nyaris tanpa jeda sehingga dalam waktu yang singkat ia sudah menghabiskan dua kaleng tanpa bicara apa-apa. Sekarang Toby sedang menggenggam kaleng ketiganya.

"Aku mengikutimu beberapa hari yang lalu. Ternyata kau tinggal disini!" Toby akhirnya memulai pembicaraan. "Kau tinggal bersama laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya Papa itu. Apa hubunganmu denganya?"

"Dia," Sehun tampak memikirkan jawabanya sekejap lalu memandang lurus kedepan jalanan yang nyaris sepi. "Orang yang pernah ku ceritakan waktu itu, ayah dari calon bayiku. Sayangnya anak itu tidak sempat lahir ke dunia!"

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibir Toby. "Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa dia menyebut dirinya Papa. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi ayahmu, kan?"

"Muda apanya? Kau tidak lihat kerutan di wajahnya? Dia juga selalu bersikap seperti seorang ayah."

Perkataan Sehun membuat Toby tersenyum sekali lagi. Ia lalu menenggak habis kaleng minumanya dan segera menggantinya dengan yang baru. Sesekali ia melirik ke kaleng yang di genggam Sehun, masih kaleng yang sama dengan yang di bukanya pertama kali.

"Belakangan ini kau tidak datang ke _coffee_ _shop_ lagi. Kau kemana saja?"

"Untuk apa aku kesana lagi!" Suara Toby terdengar dingin.

"Kopi buatanmu sudah sempurna!"

"Ya?" Sehun tampak kaget. Selama ini Toby tidak pernah memuji kopi racikanya sama sekali.

"Perasaanmu pasti sudah lebih baik. Kopi yang enak hanya bisa di hasilkan oleh perasaan yang bagus. Selama dua tahun aku menanti saat-saat dimana kau menyajikan kopi yang sempurna untukku, kau tidak pernah melakukanya sejak pertama kali."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Belakangan ini perasaanya memang sudah lebih baik. Selama ini, meskipun semua orang mengatakan kalau kopi racikanya sangat enak, bagi Toby itu sama sekali belum sempurna. Jadi, karena itu Toby terus datang ke _coffee shop_? Untuk menantikan Sehun menyajikan kesempurnaan itu padanya.

"Kapan aku mulai menyajikannya dengan rasa yang sempurna?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sejak kopi pertamaku di tumpahkan oleh laki-laki yang memaksamu memanggilnya Papa. Kopi pertama itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya, lalu dia menggantinya dengan kopi baru racikanmu sebagai permintaan maaf. Kopi kedua itu, yang terbaik!"

Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Sehun memandangi Toby dengan perasaan yang aneh. Ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikanya.

"T-Man!"

Toby spontan memandang Sehun yang juga memandangnya. Ia terkejut karena pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu lagi.

 _Ada yang ingin kau katakana padaku_? Batin Sehun. Ia hampir mengatakanya tapi segera mengurungkan niatnya dan menggantinya dengan kata-kata lain. "Aku sudah melihat berita tentang kematian kakakmu di televisi. Aku turut berduka atas kepergian Sbastian, kau pasti sangat kehilangan karena aku tau, kau selalu menyayanginya!"

"Seharusnya kau senang dengan kematianya. Dia yang sudah membuat hidupku kacau, hidupmu juga. Selama ini kita selalu berusaha membenahinya bersama-sama, tapi melihatmu…" Toby terdiam dan menunduk beberapa lama. Ia lalu menengadah ketika merasa kalau ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapanya. Jongin bertolak pinggang memandanginya dan Sehun secara bergantian dengan mata yang membesar.

"Kau siapa!" Tanyanya. "Ini sudah jam berapa? Kenapa kau mengajak seorang perempuan muda minum-minum di pinggir jalan pada jam begini?"

Baik Toby maupun Sehun bediri seketika untuk menyeimbangkan diri dengan Jongin yang kelihatanya berang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bicara!" Jawab Toby

"Kalau ingin bicara lihat waktu! Kau tidak perlu mengajaknya minum-minum seperti ini." Jongin lalu memandang Sehun. "Kau tau kalau minuman keras tidak baik bagi perempuan?"

"Aku bahkan belum menghabiskan satu kaleng!" Jawab Sehun pelan.

"Tetap saja minum-minuman seperti itu berbahaya. Jangan pernah kau melakukan ini lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu minum-minuman seperti ini lagi. Berjanjilah!"

Sehun menunduk. "Baiklah, aku akan jadi anak baik dan tidak akan minum-minuman seperti itu lagi!"

Toby memandangi ekspresi langka Sehun kali ini, sejak kapan Sehun kalah terhadap seseorang? Sehun bahkan tidak pernah seperti ini denganya. "Dia tidak bersalah, aku yang mengajaknya!" Toby berusaha membela.

Tatapan mata Jongin kemudian berpindah kepadanya. "Hei anak muda, siapapun kau, apapun hubunganmu dengan Sehun, bersikap baiklah! Kalau ingin bicara denganya datanglah untuk menjemputnya secara baik-baik ke rumah. Kau lihat gedung ini? Kami tinggal di lantai tiga." Jongin lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret wajah Toby dengan _blitz_ yang menyilaukan, Toby terlihat sangat terkejut. "Kau jangan tersinggung! Aku gampang melupakan orang jadi aku mengambil fotomu untuk mengingat-ingat kalau-kalau kau datang ke rumah dan menjemput anak ini! Sekarang sudah saatnya kalian berpisah!"

Toby mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Jongin memerintahkan Sehun untuk masuk bersamanya dan Sehun benar-benar mengikutinya tanpa paksaan. Ini adalah Eropa, tapi seharusnya Toby bisa maklum jika Jongin membawa cara ke-Timuranya untuk membina Sehun. Laki-laki itu tidak tampak seperti laki-laki Eropa pada umumnya dengan kulit putih, rambut hitam legam dan mata sipitnya. Toby lagi-lagi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sekali lagi dan kembali duduk untuk menghabiskan minuman yang di bawanya.

* * *

Haiiiii ~~~

Review please, beri aku semangat


	11. Chapter 11

Love Latte

Cast : Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun

Length : Chapter

Rate : T- M

Genre: Romance, hurt, little smut

Remake dari Phoebe yang berjudul sama dengan pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di beberapa bagian.

 _Warning: It's Genderswitch! Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

" _When a cup of Coffee trying to replace the existence of love, too beauty for ugly destiny"_

" _Now. Everythings has forgotten, finnally come again"_

* * *

Jongin duduk di depan televisi seperti biasa. _Weekend_ seperti ini selalu di habiskanya dengan cara yang sama karena Ia tidak tau harus kemana dan melakukan hal apa.

"Aku pergi kerja dulu. Minta uang!" Sehun berdiri di hadapan Jongin yang kelihatanya sedang melamun meskipun kedua matanya terarah ke televisi. Ia sengaja mengadahkan tanganya di depan wajah laki-laki itu agar Jongin segera terbangun dari lamunanya dan menyadari kalau Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapanya sejak tadi.

Kesadaran Jongin kelihatanya kembali pulih. Laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Sehun dengan lebih jelas. "Kau mau berangkat kerja? Ini sabtu. Kau tidak bekerja pada hari ini. Mau main-main ya? Atau cuma cari-cari alasan supaya bisa pergi dengan laki-laki yang tadi malam?"

"Aku harus ke _café_ untuk menggantikan temanku. Kemarin sewaktu kau sakit dia sudah menggantikanku untuk masuk kerja. Sekarang giliranku membayar hutang!"

Jongin berdecak. Kelihatanya ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya, tapi ia tetap mengambil uang di saku celana katunnya dan memberikanya kepada Sehun dengan jumlah yang sama seperti biasa. "Sarapan dulu. Di atas meja ada _sandwich_!"

Sehun memasukkan uang jajanya kedalam tas dan berjalan mendekati meja makan beberapa potong _sandwich_ ada di sana dengan aroma yang lumayan menggoda. Ia duduk dan menikmati _sandwich_ -nya pelan-pelan. Selama bersama Jongin, Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah kelaparan.

"Laki-laki semalam itu siapa?"

Sehun memandang Jongin yang bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari _televise_. Semuanya bisa panjang kalau di ceritakan dan ia tidak akan menjamin kalau Jongin tidak akan ikut campur. Laki-laki itu selalu suka mengurusi urusan Sehun dan untuk kali ini Sehun berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin. Ia membawa potongan _sandwich_ sebagai bekal sarapanya di jalan. "Teman!"

Jongin diam sebentar.

Sehun kemudian meminum segelas susu yang di ambilnya sendiri dalam kulkas lalu berjalan kedekat pintu untuk mengambil sepatunya. Ia membawa _high heels_ nya kedekat Jongin dan memakai _high heels_ -nya. "Aku pergi dulu ya?"

"Pulang lebih cepat ya? Aku sendirian di rumah!"

"Aku tidak bisa janji."

Jongin mendengus. "Kalau begitu jangan pulang sekalian sebelum malam. Aku akan cari orang lain untuk menemaniku!" Jongin kemudian mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan menghubungi seseorang. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara perempuan yang menyapa Jongin dengan gembira.

"Kau ada waktu? Nanti ku jemput ya? Kita seharian ini mengobrol di rumahku saja…tidak, rumahku kosong…oh, jangan khawatir. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu kita!" Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Manis sekali nada bicara Jongin kepada lawan bicaranya di telpon. Sehun sangat yakin kalau dirinya mendengarkan suara seorang wanita. _Kau menghubungi siapa?_ Fikir Sehun geram.

...

"Siang sekali kau datang! Aku sudah lapar dan menanti ada seseorang yang memasak untukku!" Jongin mengeluh saat melihat Kyungsoo yang datang terlambat ke taman dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di London.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Aku, kan sudah menelpon kalau aku punya urusan mendadak. Aku juga tidak bisa ikut kau kerumahmu, _Oppa_! Tapi aku membawakan ini!"

Senyum Jongin mengembang. Kyungsoo membawa sebuah kotak makanan besar berwarna merah tua dan meletakkanya kepangkuan Jongin. Dengan semangat Jongin membukanya dan melihat _sushi_ yang menggiurkan ada di dalamnya. "Wah, sudah lama aku tidak makan _Sushi_. Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Tidak. Aku membelinya agar kita bisa makan siang bersama disini. Aku tidak bisa masak!" Jawab Kyungsoo jujur. Ia lalu mengorek-ngorek tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua pasang sumpit kayu yang juga di dapatnya dari restoran Jepang dimana ia membeli _sushi_. Sepasang sumpit di berikanya kepada Jongin dan yang sepasang lagi untuknya. "Ayo makan. Aku sudah lapar!"

Jongin dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ia memakan _Sushi_ beberapa potong dengan lahap. "Memangnya kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

" _Oppa_ , kau juga pernah muda kan? Untuk apa bertanya?"

Jongin mendesis. "Masa mudaku tidak seperti kalian. Kau mau pergi pacaran kan? Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang dengan serius pada masa mudaku karena seumur hidupku hanya memikirkan Sehun yang meninggalkanku. Aku lebih suka mencari teman dan sampai sekarang aku sudah mengumpulkan teman dalam jumlah yang banyak!"

"Wah, kalau begitu katakan padaku, apakah Sehun adalah cinta pertamamu?"

Jongin mengunyah makananya lebih pelan. "Ah, sudah! Untuk apa aku memberi tau? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu karena mau menanyakan sesuatu!"

"Sesuatu tentang Sehun? Kau bahkan belum bercerita kepadaku bagaimana kalian bisa tinggal bersama. "

"Karena aku fikir setidaknya kau tau sesuatu!" Jongin kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku Jas dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto kepada Kyungsoo. "Laki-laki ini. Siapa? Kau tau sesuatu?"

Melihat foto itu, wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah. "Dia?"

"Dia bersama dengan Sehun semalam, mereka minum-minum di pinggir jalan. Aku sangat penasaran dengan orang ini, beberapa kali aku melihatnya di _coffee shop_ tempat Sehun bekerja. Sebenarnya dia siapa?"

" _Oppa_ , Kau benar-benar ingin tau?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, Namanya Toby Liguira. _Barista_ senior berdarah Italia. Laki-laki ini juga Senior di kampus kami, satu jurusan dengan Sehun. Dia dan Sehun sempat menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan. Pada awalnya mereka memang tinggal bersama, tapi hanya beberapa bulan. Lalu Toby kembali tinggal bersama kakaknya Sbastian dan Sehun tinggal bersamaku, sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah dan Sehun meninggalkan _flat_ yang kami sewa bersama untuk tinggal seorang diri."

Jongin mendengarkan dengan Konsentrasi. _Sbastian_? Jongin seperti pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa ingat dimana. "Kejadian apa? Bagaimana bisa Sehun dekat dengan laki-laki itu"

"Kau masih tidak ingat ? Semuanya karenamu. Kau yang menyebabkan Toby dan Sehun berkenalan, Kau yang menyebabkan Toby berusaha melindungi Sehun sebisanya, menghiburnya dengan _Capresso_ C3000 yang menginspirasinya untuk jadi _barista_ seperti sekarang!"

Kening Jongin berkerut berlipat-lipat, _karena dirinya_? "Ada apa ini? Ceritakan semuanya padaku!"

.

.

 **[flashback]**

Kelelahan membuat Sehun membuka sepatunya dengan gusar dan membiarkan telapak kakinya menyentuh aspal yang dingin. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih rileks. Udara malam juga dengan sukses menjernihkan fikiranya, mungkin malam ini dia akan dimarahi Ayahnya karena pulang telat, ini semua karena Jongin yang memaksa untuk menemaninya selama seharian dan dirinya harus berbohong dan mengaku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama Kyungsoo . Untungnya untuk yang satu ini Kyungsoo masih mau membantu.

Satu tahun bukan sebentar, Sehun masih belum bisa percaya kalau dirinya mendapatakan _Prince charming_ yang dewasa dan menyenangkan seperti Jongin. Sosok yang sangat sempurna untuk anak usia lima belas tahun sepertinya. Sehun masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Jongin tertarik kepadanya karena dirinya sama sekali berbeda dari kebanyakan teman perempuan Jongin di kampus. Kyungsoo pernah mengajaknya ke kampus itu dan melihat kalau Jongin juga banyak berinteraksi dengan teman-teman wanitanya yang cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang indah, sedangkan dirinya masih belum memiliki apa-apa. Masih sangat kekanak-kanakan baik jiwa maupun tubuhnya. Pinggul dan payudaranya juga baru tumbuh dan ia merasakan sakit setiap kali Jongin menyentuhnya.

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan dan melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu. Hampir jam makan malam dan untungnya ia pulang cepat. Perlahan-lahan ia menyentuh perutnya yang kelaparan. Sehun berusaha ke ruang makan secepat mungkin dan melihat hanya ada ibunya disana. Wanita yang baru setahun menjadi ibunya itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam dalam jumlah yang lebih sedikit dari biasanya dan memandangi Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Duduklah!" lagi-lagi ibunya tersenyum.

Sehun duduk di kursinya yang biasa dan menatap ibu tirinya yang duduk di hadapannya. Wanita itu hanya menyiapkan makanan untuk dua orang. "Kita hanya makan malam berdua hari ini?"

"Kau lupa? Ayahmu dan Jino sudah berangkat ke _West London_ hari ini. Sekarang makanlah, aku hampir saja makan lebih dulu karena mengira kau akan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo malam ini!"

Sehun mengangguk lalu menyuap makanannya beberapa kali. Semenjak ayah menikah lagi, hidupnya spontan berubah total. Tiba-tiba ia punya seorang adik laki-laki dan punya ibu muda menggantikan ibu kandungnya yang melarikan diri meninggalkan ayah saat ia masih bayi. Ayah yang dulu membawanya dan berusaha membersarkannya seorang diri di Korea sekarang sudah semakin jauh dengannya. Hubungannya dengan ayah sangat renggang karena Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menyatu dengan keluarga baru ayah, itu yang membuatnya selalu keluar rumah dan lebih sering tidur di rumah Kyungsoo di bandingkan dengan rumahnya sendiri. Semenjak dekat dengan Jongin intensitasnya keluar rumah juga semakin bertambah. Beberapa mingu yang lalu, Ayah memang mendapatkan promosi pada pekerjaannya sehingga membuat keluarganya harus pindah ke London. Tapi saat ayahnya mengatakan itu Sehun menolak keras. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kalau saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Sehun bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya sampai akhirnya ayah mengalah dan membiarkannya untuk tinggal disini sampai Sehun setuju untuk menyusul ayahnya. Wanita yang sedang berhadapan dengannya saat ini, akan menemaninya dan datang setiap minggu ke rumah ayahnya yang baru. Mungkin waktunya akan di bagi dua, tapi Sehun lebih suka bila ibu tirinya ini meninggalkannya sendirian disini.

 _"Kalau begitu kita tinggal bersama saja!"_

 _"Aku memang mengatakan tidak nyaman tinggal di rumah, tapi bukan berarti harus pindah. Apalagi bersama laki-laki. Ayah bisa marah dan mana mungkin dia menyetujuinya karena aku masih Sekolah."_

 _"Ya, dan jika ayahmu tau kau punya hubungan dengan orang dewasa sepertiku dia bisa lebih marah."_

Sehun tersenyum mengingat obrolannya dengan Jongin saat menceritakan pertengkarannya dengan Ayahnya dan masih berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan meminum segelas air putih. Tapi tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sangat sakit, sakit sekali dan semuanya terasa berputar-putar. Sehun tau kalau ia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya dan terhempas kelantai, tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia bisa mendengar kalau ibu tirinya bertanya apakah radang lambungnya kumat lagi, Sehun ingin berkata kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak tau, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya, ia benar-benar mati rasa.

.

.

 _Hamil?_ Sehun masih tidak percaya. Radang lambungnya memang kambuh karena ia mulai makan tidak teratur belakangan ini. Ia pikir hanya itu saja dan ternyata ibunya mengatakan kalau ada temuan lain. Ia sedang mengandung janin berusia empat minggu. Sekarang Sehun harus merasakan dilema karena wanita itu memaksanya menggugurkan kandungannya tanpa bertanya siapa ayah dari anak yang di kandungnya. Apakah laki-laki itu mau bertanggung jawab atau tidak. Sehun kecewa, bukan hanya dengan itu tapi juga dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Setelah dua hari dia dirawat, Jongin datang dan berlutut di depan ibu tiri Sehun memohon untuk di beri kesempatan bertanggung jawab.

Sehun hanya terpaku dan mengintip dengan rasa hampa di balik pintu ruang rawatnya. Banyak orang yang lewat dan melirik kearah Jongin sesekali. Laki-laki yang bergengsi tinggi itu rela merendahkan dirinya dengan bersujud di koridor rumah sakit dan di perhatikan banyak orang.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja!" Suara Jongin terdengar sangat yakin. "Aku akan cuti kuliah dan bekerja untuk membiayai kelahiran anak kami. Izinkan Sehun melahirkannya."

"Aku sangat percaya kepadamu!" Jawab wanita itu. "Tapi bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Bagaimana bila suamiku tau? Aku tidak ingin dia mati karena hal ini, dia punya penyakit jantung."

"Aku berjanji akan mengusahakan yang terbaik. Ini tahun terakhirku kuliah. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk Sehun."

"Aku sudah bilang aku percaya. Kau sudah siap untuk semua ini tentunya, karena usiamu sudah cukup untuk itu. Tapi Sehun masih sangat muda dan masih banyak yang menantinya di masa depan. Dia akan kehilangan semuanya jika menikah dan punya anak pada usianya yang sekarang. Dia masih harus sekolah…"

"Tolonglah, bagaimana lagi aku harus meminta."

"Nyonya Oh! Dokter jaga memanggilmu!" Seorang perawat memanggilnya dari jauh dengan suara yang keras. Nyonya Oh memandangi Jongin sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

"Sekarang pergilah. Aku tidak akan mengubah fikiranku. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya kepada Ayah Sehun, apalagi dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini."

Jongin menyetuh kepalanya, rambutnya berwarna merah dan anting yang berderet di telinganya juga menambah nilai negatif di dirinya. Penampilannya menunjukkan kalau Jongin belum siap menjadi Ayah. Tapi demi Tuhan, batinnya sangat mengharapkan janin itu untuk terlahir dengan baik. "Nyonya, Jika aku mengubah penampilanku apakah kau akan menerimaku?"

Nyonya Oh memandangnya dengan perasaan iba. Ia tidak menjawab dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri di koridor. Untuk beberapa saat Jongin benar-benar hanya terpaku disana, tapi kemudian wajahnya menoleh ke arah Sehun yang memperhatikannya dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Sehun merasakan sesuatu saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Gadis itu lalu segera menutup pintu dan berjalan mundur dengan sangat perlahan. Wajahnya menunduk dalam merenungkan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini, semua salahnya dan wanita yang semula ia anggap jahat itu hanya tidak ingin ayahnya kecewa. Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan ibu tirinya sama sekali karena wanita itu juga memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat berat hati saat menolak Jongin tadi. Meskipun wanita itu berusaha menyembunyikannya, Sehun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Derit pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Jongin yang terburu-buru memeluknya setelah menutup pintu. Dalam pelukan Jongin Sehun bisa merasakan betapa kecil tubuhnya. Ia masih lima belas tahun dan tidak siap memiliki anak. Tapi ia sangat menyayangi Jongin dan tau kalau Jongin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba tangisnya meledak dan Sehun merasa betapa kekanak-kanakannya dia. Bahkan tangisan yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah tangisan anak kecil. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun keatas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Satu tempat tidur kecil dan mereka berbagi bersama. Jongin kembali memeluknya dan menciumnya beberapa lama. Sayangnya itu tidak cukup untuk menenangkan hati Sehun. Gadis itu masih menangis.

"Kenapa masih menangis?" Desis Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng, ia sama sekali tidak tau mengapa dirinya bisa menangis, tidak tau sedih ataukah bahagia. Yang pasti dirinya tidak siap dan itu adalah perasaan terbesar yang sedang menggelayutinya sekarang. " _Oppa_ , Aku sangat takut"

"Tidak perlu takut. Aku akan menemanimu!" Jongin mencium Sehun sekali lagi tapi Sehun masih belum bisa berhenti menangis. Sehun masih anak-anak dan wajar kalau dia merasa sangat takut. Wanita dewasa saja akan merasa takut menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Air mata Sehun terasa asin di mulut Jongin, Jongin kembali melepaskan bibirnya dan memandangi Sehun yang terisak " _Open your mouth_!"

Sehun balas memandangnya. Perlahan ia berusaha membuka mulutnya dan dengan tangkas Jongin menjejalkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sehun. Kali ini berhasil, Sehun bisa lebih tenang dan ciuman itu baru berhenti setelah gadis itu berhenti menangis. Jongin menyentuh perut Sehun dan membelainya pelan. "Kau setuju degan ibumu? Mau mengugurkannya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau!"

"Kalau kau melakukannya kau akan sulit punya anak. Usiamu masih sangat muda untuk operasi seperti itu. Pertahankanlah, Sehun! Berjanjilah untuk melahirkan anak kita! Aku akan berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk bisa membawamu bersamaku, pertahankanlah dia dari ibumu!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayah…"

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya." Potong Jongin.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Katakan kemungkinan buruk kalau kau bisa saja kesulitan untuk punya anak jika melakukan oprasi penguguran janin pada usiamu yang sekarang, dokter pasti sudah mengatakan itu kepadanya. Katakan kau akan melahirkannya. Cukup katakan seperti itu dan dia pasti mengerti. Dia wanita yang baik, aku bisa melihat itu di matanya!"

.

.

"Aku ingin melahirkannya Bu! Biarkan aku melahirkannya!" Sehun sudah lelah mengemis dan memelas. Ia hampir menyerah untuk membujuk wanita itu, tapi ibu tirinya masih tidah perduli dan terus membersihkan rumah sambil sesekali membalas permintaan Sehun dengan ucapan tidak bisa. "Bu…" "Sehun, hentikan. Tolong hentikan! Aku sudah katakan tidak bisa."

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku tidak bisa punya anak lagi? Dokter pasti sudah bilang padamu tentang itu kan?"

Wanita itu berhenti bergerak, ia melangkah mendekati Sehun yang bersandar di meja makan sejak tadi. Menggenggam tangan Sehun erat-erat, lalu membawa Sehun kekamarnya. Wanita itu menelanjangi Sehun dan membuat anak itu menatapi seluruh tubuhnya di cermin. Dia tidak perduli meskipun Sehun berontak dan mulai menangis. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Sehun membiarkan orang lain selain Jongin menelanjanginya. Seumur hidupnya Sehun tidak pernah merasa seterhina ini dan tidak bisa melawan. Terlebih setelah melihat ibunya mengeluarkan airmata.

"Perhatikan dirimu! Bagaimana kau bisa hamil dengan tubuh kecil seperti ini? Bagaimana kalu bisa melahirkan anak sedangkan pinggulmu baru saja berkembang? Bagaimana kalau kau kehilangan nyawa karena itu?" Wanita itu menyeka airmatanya. "Aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku Sehun . Karena kehadiranku dan Jiso di rumah ini kau jadi begini, bergaul bebas di luar sana dan kembali kerumah hanya untuk tidur. Tapi aku tidak perduli dengan kebencianmu itu, aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk membalas semua kebencianmu padaku! Melihat dirimu yang seperti ini aku merasa sangat bersalah dan percaya atau tidak aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu karena anak itu. Maka singkirkanlah sebelum dia lahir,"

"Tapi Bu, aku juga menyayanginya!"

"Kau menyayanginya? Bagaimana dengan Ayahmu? Kau tidak menyayangi Ayahmu? Kau bisa saja membunuhku tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Ayahmu. Aku menahan diri untuk menikah dengannya, Sehun. Sampai adikmu Jiso lahir aku belum juga bisa melakukannya sebelum kau memberikan izin. Dan kau tau betapa gembiranya aku saat kau memberikan izin pada ayahmu untuk menikahiku? Kau sangat mencintai laki-laki itu? Apa dia bisa di bandingkan dengan Ayahmu? Ayahmu mengurusimu seorang diri dan itu sangat sulit untuk seorang laki-laki. Sekarang kau ingin menyakiti Ayahmu hanya karena laki-laki itu? Setelah anak itu lahir apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya, biarkan aku mempertahankannya" Suara Sehun sudah semakin parau. Semua kata-kata ibunya sama sekali tidak salah, benar jika Jongin tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, aku punya dua pilihan untukmu dan ini sudah ku fikirkan masak-masak. Gugurkan. Jika itu kau lakukan, jika kau kembali kepada Ayahmu, aku berjanji akan membawa Jiso meninggalkan kalian dan kau akan mendapat kehidupanmu kembali. Atau kau bisa melahirkannya, dan kita masih akan terus menyembunyikannya dari ayahmu. Kau akan tinggal di Hokaido sampai anakmu lahir bersama kakakku dan suaminya. Setelah itu dengan senang hati mereka akan menjaga anakmu, jadi anak itu tidak akan jauh darimu dan tidak perlu kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua karena terlahir tanpa Ayah. Meskipun kau harus menerima kenyataan kalau anakmu kelak tidak bisa memanggilmu ibu. Mengertilah Sehun, Aku tidak bisa melihat Ayahmu tersakiti, aku juga tidak ingin menyakitimu seperti ini."

Bel berbunyi berkali-kali, Sehun terpaku dan ibunya juga. Wanita itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Ia memandangi Sehun sekali lagi lalu mengambil selimut untuk menyelimutinya.

"Istirahatlah. Sepertinya ada tamu!" Wanita itu menghapus airmatanya dengan kikuk lalu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Sekarang apa yang bisa Sehun lakukan? Ia kembali memandangi cermin dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Gugurkan dan wanita itu akan memberikan kembali kehidupannya yang hilang. Atau melahirkan anak itu di tempat yang jauh. Tidak ada satupun dari pilihan-pilihan itu yang melibatkan Jongin di dalamnya. Apapun pilihannya Sehun tetap harus menjauh dari Jongin.

Sehun menajamkan pendengarannya. Ibunya sedang berdebat dengan seseorang dan sepertinya Sehun mendengar suara yang di kenalnya. Ia merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan keluar kamar pelan-pelan. Jongin ada disana, penampilannya benar-benar berubah, ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi gelap dan Jongin benar-benar tampak dewasa. Ia melakukan itu lagi, bersujud di depan ibunya dan memohon agar di beri kesempatan untuk bertanggung jawab.

"Biarkan dia melahirkanya, aku mohon. Aku berjanji akan…"

"Berhentilah. Kau tidak kasihan kepadaku? Tidak kasihan kepada ayahnya?"

"Aku berjanji akan merawat anak itu. Aku akan melepaskan Sehun, menunggunya setelah dia benar-benar dewasa, dan selama itu, aku akan merawat anak itu sendiri. Biarkan dia melahirkan anak kami, aku akan sangat berterima kasih."

"Pulanglah, Jongin! Fikiranku masih belum berubah!"

Jongin terdiam sejenak lalu berdiri dari sujudnya. Ia membungkuk dalam dan pergi setelah mengatakan kalau dirinya akan datang dan terus datang setiap malam sampai wanita itu mengizinkannya.

Sehun menyentuh perutnya. Ia menangis lagi, dan berusaha kembali kekamarnya secepat mungkin lalu membuka Jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Jongin di bawah sana melintas di lorong gang dan berhenti untuk melihat jendela kamar Sehun. Ia pasti tidak menyangka Sehun ada disana memandanginya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Jongin

Sehun menggeleng sambil merapatkan selimutnya. "Aku baru terbangun dan ingin melihat langit. Ternyata aku menemukanmu. Kau darimana?"

"Aku habis jalan-jalan di sekitar sini."

Dia tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Dia tidak ingin aku stress memikirkannya. Anakku, kau beruntung karena ayahmu adalah Jongin. Bisik Sehun sambil membelai perutnya. Untungnya satu-satunya cahaya hanya berasal dari kamarnya sehingga Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajah Sehun dengan jelas karena gadis itu membelakangi lampu. Tapi Sehun bisa melihat wajah Jongin dengan jelas dan laki-laki itu terus berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Kenapa dengan rambutmu?"

"Aku ingin berubah penampilan. Ingin lebih terlihat sebagai seorang Ayah? Pantas atau tidak?"

Sehun mengangguk tegas. "Kau sangat pantas sekali."

"Kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah, sudah larut malam. Jika tidak kita bisa kehilangan bayi kita karena kurang istirahat!" lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum.

Sehun meneteskan air mata sekali lagi. Ia merasakan kebahagiaan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sebelum menutup jendela kamarnya Sehun melambaikan tangan dan Jongin membalasnya. Walau bagaimanapun dirinya tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang Sehun menjalani hidup tanpa Kim Jongin. Dia akan mati, bila tidak ada Jongin disisinya. Dia akan mati.

.

.

* * *

Hello saya kembali ! Maaf baru update lagi, saya baru merasakan liburan satu minggu lebih :"

Chap ini dan depan akan berisi flashback kenapa sehun menjauh dan menghindar dari jongin, tentang si 'janin', T-man, dan Sbastian.

Sooooo, kalau kalian yang masih minat dan penasaran sama cerita ini, review juseyooooo :""

Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat update chap selanjutnya

btw, aku juga update beberapa ff lagi, dimohon dibaca.

TERIMAKASIH


End file.
